


Hot Mess

by PhoenixStar73



Series: Along Came A Spider... [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood is Eager to Please, Alec Lightwood is a Quick Study, Alec doesn't know what to do so he panics a lot, Alec is a hot mess when it comes to Magnus, Alec is grateful to have Magnus, Alec is no longer afraid of spiders, Alec learns to go after what he wants, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Bullies don't win, Characters are OOC but in good ways, Everyone loves Malec, First Time, Flirting, Isabelle Lightwood is the best sister anyone can have, Jumper is a Malec shipper, M/M, Magnus is eager to teach, Raj gets what's coming to him, Raj is still an annoying ass, Raj is the bully, Sexual innuendos, Shy Alec Lightwood, Sibling bonding btwn Isabelle and Alec, The Stages of Love, There's magic in the air, They are so perfect for one another it's not funny, This fic is rated CUTE you won't regret reading it, Virgin Alec Lightwood, first love bumbling and awkwardness, the boys really like each other, the siblings are excellent in battle, things aren't what they seem, unfulfilled sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood is a hot mess right now.1. Shadowhunters are NOT to question what they are taught2. Shadowhunters are to refrain from emotions since they are distractions3. Shadowhunters are certainly NOT to swoon over a devastatingly gorgeous warlock  -- even if the warlock isprettyand makes him want to faint, just from his breathing near him...He's doing completely the opposite of the three!  God help him, lol** Chapter 7 complete**** rating explicitSame universe as The Stuff Out of Nightmares & Web of Possibilities.Now there's a fourth fic in this universeA Shadowhunter, A Warlock, And the Little One In-Between, please consider checking it out.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Along Came A Spider... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748431
Comments: 160
Kudos: 264





	1. The Gift =)

**Author's Note:**

> There may be one or two slight scary part (for some?) That I will block with  
>  **@@@@@@@@  
>  just a few sentences!  
> @@@@@@@**  
> if you want to avoid, just jump over it. It's in the middle of chapter 2
> 
> BUT I PROMISE, the story is mostly fluff and innuendos and other stuff!  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec stops by the loft after a long (tiring and annoying) week at the Institute. Fluff ensues once he's reunited with Magnus.
> 
> Magnus has a small surprise for him, and infuses some TLC magic into it.

The loft doors opened with a soft click, right as Alec’s hand had posed to knock.

 _OH._ Alec thought. 

The wards had recognized him, and let him in right away. 

A warm feeling settled into Alec’s chest. 

_Magnus had already done that for him?_

It had been only a month since they had officially been seeing one another. But it really felt like longer, much longer. And with that thought, an itch started to develop under Alec’s skin. Alec had not seen Magnus all that much this past week, due to missions and training that he had to go through at the Institute. 

And it had been maddening, to say the least, the lack of face time.

He was not Institute Head as of yet, and somehow he had been reminded of that more and more these past two weeks – as Hodge Starkweather, his tutor, had interrupted him a few times in group sessions, when Alec had spoken up during his tirades about Downworlders.

“Don’t you think,” Alec had said slowly, trying to phrase his words tactfully, “that the history is somewhat one-sided? And haven’t Downworlders been useful, collaboratively, in many of these Shadowhunter victories? I mean, at the very least, the Institute certainly seems to utilize the help of warlocks for protection and magic, and even more rarely, Seelie magic for its properties, if I recall correctly from my readings –”

Behind him, he heard a snort, and a “Oh, there he goes again,” the voice coming from Raj, a very annoying Shadowhunter who was always kissing up to the instructors and making remarks about the Lightwoods. 

Alec’s eyes narrowed. 

There was certainly no love lost between him and that guy. He couldn’t stand him. In fact, the guy always seemed to be everywhere he was in the past few weeks, muttering things behind his back. 

Jace would always smirk and say that it was evident that Raj was jealous of Alec -- not only because he was in line to be the next Head, and also due to his association with the HIgh Warlock of Brooklyn.

At any rate, it was seriously getting on Alec's nerves…

“Oh, just be quiet!” Another voice suddenly hissed, from a very familiar female voice.

Alec bit his lip, hiding a smile. _Isabelle_ , always in his corner. Like him, she hated Raj like the plague.

Meanwhile, Hodge had silenced Alec’s questioning with an unreadable look.

“I hadn’t assigned any readings, Alec,” he had stated, as the group of Shadowhunters had just stared at Alec while he was asking his questions. 

Jace had looked at Alec, his mouth having dropped open, while Isabelle just sat in her seat, looking satisfied and proud, with a bit of surprise on her face.

“No, you didn’t,” Alec had said, quickly agreeing with him, “I happened to come across some archives in the library –”

“Well, all in due time, there’s still a lot to learn about Shadowhunter history, before any of THAT,” Hodge had interjected, with a tone suggesting that this was the end of the conversation. “You may be slated to be the next Head of the Institute, Alec – but not yet. _Yet_ being the operative word here. You are at a point in your training where you need to start learning about where your loyalties lie with regard to Idris and the Clave. This is especially important as the upcoming Head of the New York Institute. You need to know the whole story, the rationale behind certain decisions and strategies of our relationship and adversities with the Downworlders…”

Alec had just stared at him, then he had nodded slowly. “Yes, sir,” he had responded automatically.

His thoughts, however, were already elsewhere.

Hodge had seemed satisfied with that and had turned back to the screens, starting up another topic.

Alec had sighed inwardly, settling back in his seat, but not before he had caught a glance from Isabelle, who had been biting her lip, her eyes twinkling with mirth. 

Alec had bitten his lip in turn, trying to keep the laughter from coming up that was bubbling under the surface.

In recent weeks, anyway, he had found it easier to tune out when Hodge started getting this way. 

It was honestly difficult to do at times, since they had all been brought up to listen to whatever the Clave had to teach. 

It would be all too easy to just sit there and absorb what was being said, since it was compliant with the attitudes and teachings that had been instilled in him as early as he could remember.

Parents, the Institute, visits to Idris…

But Alec had also changed inwardly in the last few weeks, and that part was emerging right along with his instincts…

And…Magnus. 

Magnus, who was amazing. 

And funny.

And absolutely…devastating in all the wonderful ways he could imagine. 

Who made him _think_ , who made him _feel._

Who made him discover more and more, each day, of the person that he could be. 

Not just a soldier of the Clave. But to embrace who Alexander Gideon Lightwood could potentially be.

Suddenly it felt like it had been too long since he had seen Magnus last. His heart sped up, as he thought of the object of his affections…

“Alexander!” Magnus’s lilting voice said in delight, suddenly in front of him.

And Alec could barely breathe –

Magnus was clad in a dark burgundy velvet robe with black lapels, with his muscular chest exposed, and comfortable looking black pants.

 _Thank the Angel he’s wearing pants under that,_ Alec’s brain registered as it slowly short-circuited. 

Alec felt the flush start creeping up the back of his neck. 

He and Magnus had gone further than making out since that first date. But they still had not gone into the heady stuff. Magnus seemed perfectly fine—and reassuring – about going at Alec’s pace. 

Which, he thought wryly, was no real pace at all. Alec was inexperienced. He didn’t know what he was doing, or what he wanted.

Well, he might know what he might want, but no clue on how to proceed. 

Ugh, he was just hopeless. _Hopeless._

He groaned.

“Is everything okay?” Magnus asked, looking at him closely. “You made that sound.”

Yikes, Alec had not realized that he had groaned loudly enough that Magnus would have heard it.

“No, nothing for you to worry about. I’m odd like that. Overthinking things. Isabelle always says that I do,” Alec started babbling.

He actually could not stop looking at the golden muscles which were revealed at the open part of Magnus’s robe.

“Hmm,” Magnus hummed, noticing that Alec had not diverted his gaze from him since they had come face to face.

“Like what you see?” He grinned, which made him more beautiful.

Alec blinked.

“Uh, yea,” he said, his eyes tracing the definition laid in front of him. “I do.”

“Ah, I adore your candor,” Magnus murmured, walking slowly toward Alec until they were only inches from one another.

“I missed you,” he said softly, his soft brown eyes full of adoration.

“I missed you too. It’s been a long week,” Alec said honestly. He bent his head, lowering his lips to meet Magnus’s lips. 

And just like that, the stresses of the past week started to fall away. Magnus’s mouth was soft, tender, and sweet, tasting like strawberries. Their arms folded one another in, and Alec could feel himself being drawn into this comfort, this sense of belonging. 

_There was nothing in the world – like Magnus…._

Magnus pulled away from him, sighing happily, still holding him by the arms. Alec just looked at him, his mouth twisting into a half-smile.

“You know,” he said with a tinge of amusement, “You seem to have this habit of pulling away, all the time. Are you trying to tease me again?”

Magnus looked affronted.

“Me, a tease?” he asked flirtatiously. “Why, never!” He mockingly put a shocked look on his face. “And you should know by now, in the time that we have been seeing one another, that I have certainly followed through on things…”

“Yea, actually, you have,” Alec said, a grin coming on his face. “And it has been amazing…” He squeezed Magnus affectionately around the waist.

Magnus giggled. Then his facial expression brightened even more.

"Come sit on the couch, I have something for you," Magnus said. 

Alec wordlessly made his way to the couch and sat down. His curiosity was piqued.

Magnus walked into the bedroom and came out with a small rectangular glass tank. The bottom was lined with sand and rocks with a hollow piece of log inside.

Magnus's face displayed differing shades of pink as he slowly walked toward Alec. Alec peered into the tank: to his surprise, it was a little jumping spider the size of a silver dollar, with the biggest and shiniest looking eyes he had ever seen.

Well, aside from when Magnus had been magicked into a giant spider, pranked by Ragnor -- and how Alec had met Magnus while he was in that form. 

Alec didn't think anything could beat _those_ big eyes. Especially those heart eyes, which still kinda gave him a flutter in his heart when he thought about them.

Egad, that's just _weird_ , Alec, he grimaced to himself. 

Then again, not much could ever compare with 8 heart eyes and Magnus in general.

Magnus could make anyone like _anything_...

"You got me a gift?" Alec asked, surprised _. Awww…_

"I know we haven't been seeing each other long, but..." Magnus faltered.

By the Angel, Magnus was freaking adorable when he blushed, Alec thought. _Butterflies!_ went his stomach.

"And...I wasn't sure what you would think of this," Magnus said hesitantly, his cheeks now pink, "But Catarina and I were walking around the city, and we passed by this exotic pet shop. This little guy was in the window. Personally I thought he was kinda cute. But I understand if you are still scared." 

The warlock's soft brown eyes glimmered as he spoke. Magnus seemed very nervous as he looked at Alec. It was almost as if Magnus was nervous about getting Alec's approval....

“And, no, this doesn’t mean anything, that it’s a pet,” Magnus rambled, seeming a bit hesitant when Alec had not yet spoken or reacted.

“Ugh, right, you know what they say about pets and couples having a pet and all. No, it doesn’t mean anything like that in the least – ugh, did I make a mistake with this…”

Magnus – almost sounded insecure, Alec thought, his eyes widening. Because…of him?

 _No, there should be no reason why Magnus should feel this way!_

Alec hurriedly sought to reassure him. "Magnus, this was so kind of you, you shouldn't have," Alec said softly. "And yes, he's kinda cute. Awww. You are wonderful. I think we should keep him." 

He took the tank from him, and Magnus's face broke out into a huge smile. 

Ah, there you are, he thought.

Alec leaned in to kiss him softly on the cheek, and Magnus trembled. 

"Oh, no need for that, darling. It was really nothing," Magnus demurred, but his eyes were all aglow from Alec's reaction. 

Alec smiled as he placed the tank down on the table in front of him, admiring the spider. He was incredibly cute and agile, running around and jumping back and forth between the log and the sand. 

Then he got up again to fold a blushing Magnus into his arms.

“You are so sweet,” he murmured in his ear. “And I’ve had quite the day. It sucks to be among Shadowhunters who are still so closed-minded about the world around us. One in particular truly irks me. He talks behind our backs and tries to get to me whenever he can.”

He sighed, as he rested his forehead against Magnus’s, taking in a deep breath.

“Oh?” Magnus said, clearly a look of annoyance coming onto his face after hearing Alec’s complaint. He thought a moment. “Don’t tell me, it’s that Raj guy, right?”

Alec looked at him in surprise. “That’s exactly who it is! How did you know?” he exclaimed.

“Every time a warlock used to go to the New York Institute, that snotty Shadowhunter has never paid any respect, and would say things under his breath. I was warned about him, as well as a few others, upon taking the role of High Warlock,” he said. 

“Damn,” Alec muttered. “It’s one thing to bully us because we are Shadowhunters. Still not right, of course. But to show disrespect to those that help us, that’s just not right. See, I was trying to ask Hodge about that, and I was pretty much told to stay in my place in front of everyone. The Shadow World isn’t ready for such open-mindedness. I’d like to change that though, as the Head, my siblings and I don’t believe in the way of the Old Guard – we want more openness and unity.” 

He laughed awkwardly, running his fingers through his hair. “Kinda a tall order, eh?”

“Well,” Magnus said softly, “If anyone can do it, it’s you and your siblings.” 

A look of consternation came onto Magnus’s face. “I really hate it that he’s disrespecting you, though. I mean, you are about to be the Head of the New York Institute. He needs to learn to respect authority.” He hummed, his eyes falling upon the jumping spider in the tank.

“Are you bringing this little guy with you?” Magnus asked curiously.

“It’s fine, right? Of course I’m bringing it with me,” Alec said with a broad smile.

Magnus grinned, his eyes brightening up. “Good to hear,” he said. “Anyway, let me see the little guy for a second,” he said. 

With a flourish of his hand, he waved blue magic over the little jumping spider, his eyes looking even bigger and shinier than before. It also seemed to chitter slightly, as if loving the magic.

"What are you doing?" Alec wondered.

Magnus finished what he was doing, and smiled at Alec.

"I just gave it a little boost. Anyway it's attuned to you now, as all good pets should be. Maybe at some point it will come in handy..." he said, his voice trailing off mysteriously. He turned to him. "Now let's order you up some food. Chinese sound good? You must be starving, especially with that horrible food at the Institute..."

Alec wasn't about to argue with that. Yea, the food at the Institute was pretty horrible. 

"Count me in," Alec said happily, following him to the dining table. 

****

_Late night, Back at the Institute_

“Looks like this will be your new home, Jumper,” Alec mused, talking to the new spider as he carefully laid the glass tank, currently covered with a jacket, onto his dresser in his room.

He had not wanted to provoke any questions -- or rather, any scares that might come with encountering a spider in the Institute. Did the Institute even allow pets? Or have any sort of rule about this? He had not recalled hearing anything, but rules seemed to be changing all the time – particularly when it involved things that were fun or cool to have.

The Clave totally frowned on things that were perceived as fun or cool.

In fact, Alec hadn’t had much exposure to things like that. He had been raised to go on missions and to protect other Shadowhunters. There had been no time for personal pursuits or fun. If it hadn’t been for Isabelle, he would not have been aware of good places to eat or parks or other nice things that New York City had to offer.

Luckily, weapons – such as Alec’s treasured bow and arrow – were considered necessities since Shadowhunters were supposed to be soldiers first and foremost, especially in the war against demons.

Shadowhunters as a whole may be straight-laced and absent of fear in battle against demons, but nothing was predictable about their fears of other things. 

As it was, the fear of spiders seemed to be imprinted in the Lightwood genes, as both he and Isabelle had been afraid of spiders since they were young. 

Well, at least he thought _he_ was now no longer afraid of spiders.

Sure, anything crawling nearby at light speed with eight wiggly legs flying in all directions might initially just scare the heebie jeebies out of him, but then afterward, it really wouldn’t have as much impact.

He wasn’t too certain about Isabelle’s status, though, as she had freaked when seeing the photo of Magnus when he had been magicked into a spider, but then calmed down after she found out he had been magically altered. Still, there was no predicting what she would do upon seeing Jumper.

He quickly strode back to the door and drew a locking rune on the door. Okay, so now no one would be able to walk in by accident in the morning and discover that he had a new pet spider in the room.

Alec brought his face closer to the glass, observing his new little friend. The spider seemed to chitter at him, raising a leg, his big eyes shining. 

“Aw, maybe he’s hungry,” Alec mused. He really had no idea about the feeding schedule for a spider. But he might as well feed him before he went to sleep…

Alec fished in his pocket for some vials of small bugs that Magnus had conjured up for the little guy, and tossed them into the tank. 

Jumper did not make a move to catch them. 

Ok, maybe he wasn’t that hungry right now. 

Well, at least he did feed him.

Alec yawned. It had been an incredibly long day for him. But at least he had gotten to spend time with Magnus today. He had to admit, he was starting to really, really like him. And Magnus was still ever so much a gentleman, letting Alec set the pace. 

Which was ridiculous. Alec had no pace whatsoever. He didn't know what he was doing...

All he knew was that if things were going as well as they currently were, that pace was going to be ramped up _quick_ in the near future.

As he changed into his sleep clothes, Alec’s thoughts suddenly went to inappropriate places, and he blushed as he thought of Magnus’s eyes, Magnus’s wonderful arms and toned body. But just as quickly as the thoughts started coming, he reluctantly put them to a stop. He really needed to go to bed now, as he had training at 5am.

Damn…why did he have an early start to the day tomorrow, of all days?! This meant he needed to try to sleep right away.

Ugh! _Sleeping was the last thing he wanted to do right now.._

He cursed inwardly, and sighed as he got into bed, and wrapped the blanket around himself, praying for sleep.


	2. The Rude Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone annoying sneaks into Alec's room, for intel.
> 
> LIttle does he know he's about to encounter something unexpected...
> 
> Alec -- for the most part, is still a bumbling, blushing fool. lol

_7am - Institute_

The hallway was empty, as many Shadowhunters were either in the classroom, at breakfast, or training/sparring sessions. 

Raj peeked out from the corner of the hallway at the door in the middle of the hallway. Alec Lightwood’s room. And no one was here. Looked like it was an opportune time to go snooping. 

Of course, deep down where his conscience was still intact to some degree, Raj knew it was wrong to do this. 

But he just couldn’t stand Alec Lightwood. But there he was, about to be the next Head of the New York Institute!

Not to mention he somehow was seeing the High Warlock of Brooklyn quite often – had any Head of the Institute, or Shadowhunter for that matter?

In fact, it was very peculiar how Alec Lightwood kept questioning the history between Nephilim and the Downworld in recent weeks. All year there had been no peep out of the stoic Shadowhunter, and all of a sudden he was not only visible but questioning everything. 

Why would anyone be concerned about the Downworlders anyway? They had the blood of demons and that immediately made them inferior.

Raj had a feeling that Alec was in cahoots with the Downworld, and even more specifically, one very sketchy High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. 

Who he did not trust at all. 

Anyone who wore eyeliner, got manicures, and dressed in glitter and ambiguous clothing was not to be trusted. The fact that Alec seemed to get along with him was extremely suspect. 

Was there some plan going on that was going to affect the institute?

Well, Raj intended to find out.

Making sure the hallway was empty, he tiptoed to Alec’s door, and tried the doorknob. The door creaked open.

Well, well, well, Raj thought. This must be my lucky day!

Looking left and right, and making sure no one was around, he slowly opened the door and went in. 

“Hmm, plain old room. Man he’s really neat,” Raj muttered, looking around. 

As he walked around the room, he even noted the crisp bed sheets and the hospital corners.

“Who DOES that anymore, what a freak,” Raj laughed.

Even more proof that he was most likely some weirdo and had to be consorting with the Downworld on something. There had to be something on Lightwood…

He noticed something on top of the dresser, covered with a cloth.

“Hmm what’s this?” he thought. 

Curiosity got the better of him, and he lifted the cloth. It was a glass tank with a spider with big eyes, the size of a silver dollar. 

A spider? Raj thought. What type of freak would find a spider and then keep it in a glass tank? 

Was there no limit to how weird this guy could get?

To Raj, it looked super nasty. 

But since it was small, it also looked defenseless.

The longer Raj was looking at this spider, however, somehow it started to look kinda…cute.

And then Raj started feeling envious. How was it that Lightwood, of all people, was able to have a pet and keep it at the Institute? It was hardly fair…

Raj lifted the glass tank from the dresser to take a better look at the spider, putting the tank on the bed. Eh, it couldn’t’ possibly hurt to lift the cover as well, right? 

He did so, and now he was able to see the little spider with its shining eyes, all 8 of them.

“In fact, Lightwood has it all, doesn’t he?” he muttered. “And who knows what he does with the High Warlock of Brooklyn. It’s unheard of, how often he goes to see him. Don’t Warlocks usually come to us?

What was Hodge thinking, telling him to go introduce himself.

Why would we, as Nephilim, even lower ourselves to seek out any Downworlders? We know they are the lowest scum on Earth –”

Suddenly, Raj felt something with weight land on his chest. He looked down.

**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**

_It was the spider, now with 8 red flashing eyes, and three times its original size, surrounded by a blue haze. It was clinging to Raj’s shirt. Its mandibles were apart, and its front legs raised toward him._

**@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@**

Raj immediately screamed, stumbling as he backed away, falling onto the floor. “What the –“

The spider remained on his chest. He shut his eyes, his hands flailing as he tried to swat it away with his hands.

“Hm, I thought I heard that scream coming from here. What are you doing in my room, Raj?”

It was Alec, calmly standing in the doorway, his arms folded across his chest.

Raj opened his eyes, and looked up at Alec from his position on the floor. He felt a flush creep up the back of his neck. 

“Well, who made you a weirdo, hanging out with creepy Downworlders, and having crazy pets?” he blurted out. “Your creepy ass spider was about to eat me!” 

“What, him?” Alec said, his lips twisting up into a smile, looking at Jumper.

Raj lifted his eyes to look at the spider sitting on his chest. It was back to its cute little self with eight shining eyes. It lifted one leg to wave in Alec’s direction.

Raj blinked. Did he just see that happening? And what happened to the bigger spider that had leapt onto him?! 

He would not be forgetting those 8 red eyes for the longest time…

“Uh, c-can you get him off of me, Alec? I-I’m sorry I came into your room without asking,” Raj stammered.

 _Please don’t move, please don’t move,_ he thought frantically, his gaze transfixed onto the spider. 

Alec laughed under his breath as he strode into the room.

“What happened, Raj?” he asked innocently. “Scared of a _little_ spider?”

He then looked at Jumper.

“Hey fella,” he said softly. “I’m sure you did what you needed to do. I bet you want to go back home again, eh? Magnus wouldn’t be happy knowing that you were out of your tank.” 

He put his hand next to the spider, with his palm outstretched. The little spider dutifully crawled onto Alec’s palm. The little legs tickled the soft skin on his inner palm and Alec giggled softly. Using the pad of one finger, he lightly touched one of Jumper’s bristly legs.

The 8 eyes seemed to orient on him, brightly.

“Good morning to you too, Jumper,” he said, as he lifted Jumper back into his tank and closed the lid. He put the glass tank back on the dresser.

Then he turned to Raj. “I’m assuming you have somewhere to be now, Raj?” he asked, sticking out his hand toward him.

Raj blinked. “Uh, yes. Yes I do,” he said quickly, as he took Alec’s hand and allowed him to help him to his feet.

“Again, I’m really sorry. I won’t do it again. And I won’t tell anyone you have a pet spider in the room,” Raj blubbered.

Alec nodded. “That’s cool. This incident is completely forgiven, but not forgotten. I won’t speak of it again, unless I have to,” he said, his eyes on Raj.

Raj nodded stiffly. “See you in class,” he said, before turning and practically jetting out of the room.

Alec watched him go, the unreadable expression on his face still in place. Then he turned to the glass tank, and peered at Jumper.

“So…Raj seems plenty freaked out, little one,” he mused, smiling affectionately at Jumper. “Now, I’m _really_ curious about what you did to him. I don’t think you hurt him in any way, did you?”

He took out his phone. It seemed like the perfect time to call Magnus about this…

…

 _Ringggg!_ Curious, Magnus picked up his phone. 

_Alexander._

“Hi,” Magnus breathed into the phone.

“Hi,” Alec said, cradling the phone, starting to get the usual lightheaded giddiness he would get whenever hearing Magnus’s voice. Alec found himself grinning widely into the phone, listening to breathing for a few seconds. That voice just did things to him…

A soft chuckle from the other line brought him back to reality. 

And Alec realized they had both been silent for quite awhile. Alec felt a flush creep up the back of his neck. He was glad no one else had been around to witness this. Right now he felt so silly…

“You still there, darling?” Magnus’s soft, amused voice asked.

Alec swallowed hard. “Yes, I am,” he said. 

More silence.

“I miss you, by the way,” he blurted out.

Magnus’s heart felt so full upon hearing those words. This Shadowhunter was something else…”You just continue to surprise me. That was so sweet to say, Alexander,” he murmured.

“Well, it’s true.” How was Alec able to be so bold lately? He hardly even recognized himself anymore…but it was in a good way. 

Magnus’s soft musical laughter through the line was sending tingles throughout his whole body. 

“Please stop that,” Alec whispered into the phone without thinking.

Soft laughter again. “Stop what?” Magnus asked in a cutesy voice. “It certainly doesn’t sound like you want me to stop _anything_.”

 _Shit…_ ”Damn, now I forgot why I called you in the first place,” Alec muttered. _Get a hold of yourself!_

“Yes, Alexander. Why _did_ you call me? Do tell,” Magnus murmured.

“Just wait until later,” Alec murmured almost inaudibly, his thoughts elsewhere.

“What?” Magnus asked, sounding surprised.

“What did I say?” Alec asked, confused yet slowly becoming alarmed, snapping out of his reverie. Damn, had he been speaking aloud again? That was starting to be a habit, of sorts.

What _exactly_ had he said to Magnus? _Shit…_

“I thought you said something,” Magnus said curiously.

“No, I don’t think so,” Alec said, still a bit distracted.

“Uhh, okay,” Magnus said, sounding confused. He cleared his throat. “Oh, right. Might you remember why you called me? Not that I mind staying on the phone with you. I love spending time with you however way I can. But surely there was a purpose? And especially since you are at the Institute right now? I wouldn’t want you to be late for anything…”

“Oh, Hodge’s classes? Yea, that can wait a little bit,” Alec scoffed, laughing. 

Then he remembered! _Oh right, Jumper…._

“Magnus,” he said, his voice suddenly serious. “You never told me what you did to Jumper. When you waved your hand over him, making him glow blue.”

“You’re curious about this now?” Magnus asked, surprised, even as suspicion started entering his mind. _Something must have happened…_

“Uh, why do you ask? Did something happen to you with him?” Magnus asked evasively. What if he had not calculated the spell correctly. He hoped nothing had happened with Alec. Jumper wasn’t supposed to do anything to Alec…

The laugh on the other end of the line soothed Magnus’s nerves. “No, no,” Alec said.

Magnus felt a huge sense of relief.

“But, something did happen. Apparently Raj broke into my room when I was training downstairs with Jace,” Alec said.

“Oh?” Magnus asked. Ugh, that insufferable, miserable kiss-up, he thought irritably.

“But, here’s the kicker,” Alec said. “I walked in, and Raj was on the floor, scared out of his wits! Jumper was on his chest. Raj looked like he wanted to faint and die. I just don’t get it. Who would be afraid of a little spider?”

The line on the other side was silent.

“Magnus?” Alec asked after a short while.

Then he thought he heard something muffled in the background. Alec used his Nephilim hearing to hone in on the sound more closely. 

It was…uncontrollable laughter. Alec’s eyes widened. Was Magnus cracking up?

“Magnus… _Magnus!!!”_ Alec said loudly into the phone. “Are you laughing at this? What’s going on?”

There was static, and then rustling. 

“Sorry,” Magnus said, sounding a bit out of breath. “You caught me off guard. I couldn’t control myself. You made me crack up so hard.”

_So his spell had worked!_

“What are you talking about?” Alec asked, confused. “What did you _do_ to Jumper?”

“That's a bit complicated to go into on the phone, but remind me again tonight and I'll tell you everything. Anyway it's all good things. And we are still on for a date tonight, right?” Magnus asked.

 _Ok, Mr. Mysterious_ , Alec thought, shrugging. He filed the feelings of confusion away for now.

“Ok, I will look forward to that. And YES to the date, I'm fine with anything, I just want to see you. I can't wait, ” Alec said huskily.

Magnus smiled into the phone. Lillith, he was doing this a bit too often these days, just grinning like an idiot into the phone, where this Shadowhunter was concerned… 

“Anyway, I should get going,” Alec added regrettably. “Class, ugh.”

He continued to smile, still holding the phone close to his ear.

“Well, I certainly don’t envy you that,” Magnus said, accompanied with a soft laugh. “See you later?”

“Yes. Most definitely. L—uh, bye,” Alec said, choking at the end of his sentence. He hung up hastily.

He stared hard at his phone, his heart pounding wildly. 

What did he _almost_ say? A near slip of the tongue. 

He sat down hard on the bed, closing his eyes, and sighing as he tossed the phone toward the far end of his bed in exasperation.

_Why was he such a hot mess?_

_Fuck…_


	3. The Heart2Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gains an unexpected ally, he loves his new little pet, and Isabelle stops by his room and theres a lovely brother/sister heart to heart.

1 _5 minutes later_

Alec rushed into the classroom, slightly out of breath. Everyone had turned back to look at him upon his arrival.

At the same time, Hodge had come in.

He raised an eyebrow at Alec.

“Mr. Lightwood,” he said. “Did you just get here? For the future Head of the Institute, I’d expect you to be earlier than most of the class.

Alec groaned inwardly. Usually he was the _first_ person in the class, or _very early_. And the one time he was _on time_ , _not even late_ , mind you..

He had gotten off the phone with Magnus a little later than he had planned earlier, and just sat there for a few moments, dazed by his almost-admission.

Then he had realized that he needed to feed Jumper! 

So he had quickly put in another vial of dead bugs, used a finger to pet his spider goodbye, and had run down the hall to the classroom.

He gritted his teeth. He would just need to bear it.

“I’m sorry, Hodge,” he apologized. “I---”

“I can vouch for him, sir,” a familiar voice said, but without the usual snark. “Alec was stopped by two Shadowhunters with questions, and he helped them out. I’d say that was a good reason to be a little late, don’t you?”

Alec turned in surprise. It was Raj, who had blurted that out. He looked slightly nervous and out of breath.

Hodge narrowed his eyes at Alec. “Mr. Lightwood, is this true?” he asked.

“Uh, yea, sorry again,” Alec said in heartfelt tone of voice. _Huh?_ he thought.

The expression on Hodge’s face softened. “Okay, well that was very nice of you, Mr. Lightwood. I don’t have a problem with that,” he said. Turning to the blackboard, he started his lesson.

Alec was paying attention for the first five minutes, but when Hodge’s back was turned, he turned back and gave Raj an inquisitive look.

Raj gave him a thumbs up. 

Alec looked at him for another second more, and then slowly smiled with a nod.

He just happened to catch the eye of his sister Isabelle, who had a seriously bewildered look on her face, like _What the hell just happened?_

Alec just shrugged and smiled at her, before turning back to the lesson.

It wasn’t as if he and Raj were friends – far from it – but perhaps a truce had been established.

*****

Once class was over, Alec wanted to leave right away. 

But Hodge intercepted him, asking about the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

“So, what updates do you have about the High Warlock? Or has he told you anything about the Downworld or the Spiral Labyrinth?” he asked.

Alec blinked at that question. 

_Uh, I talk with him day and night, I really, really, really like him to the point where I can’t stop thinking about him. He’s the first thing I think about when I wake up. He is the last thing on my mind when I go to bed… I was just on the phone with him right before class, and the conversation was just so amazing I didn’t want to attend this stupid class. He also got me this pet spider which was so damn sweet that I nearly swooned --_

_And also I almost told him that I –_

His heart started beating erratically again at the thought.

Yea no, he was not going to go there. Preposterous!

Pasting on a smile, Alec started talking to Hodge about various warlocks that Magnus worked with over the years, and how they were thinking of working with the New York Institute in the war against Valentine…

Hodge did not look the happiest when Alec was talking. In fact, Alec could have sworn that an unreadable look flashed in his eyes when he mentioned Downworlders working together. 

He didn’t know why. They were trying to stop Valentine, right? And how better than to join forces? 

Anyway, Hodge nodded and hummed as Alec was talking, finally admitting that there was some validity to what he was saying. 

However, as Alec took his leave, Hodge still looked slightly unhappy, and Alec didn’t know why. Oh well. 

Superiors were so hard to discern sometimes…

But he didn’t want to think about that now. It was time for lunch, and he had half an hour before the next mission. He just wanted to get back to his room.

…

In his room, Alec discovered that Jumper had eaten the bugs he had given him earlier.

“Aww, so those were yummy?” Alec asked softly. “I’m glad.”

He lifted the cover off the tank carefully took out the water cup and refilled it before he put it back in.

He suddenly felt something on his finger. Looking down, Jumper had put his leg on his finger. The spider looked at him with 8 shining eyes. 

“What is it, Jumper?” he asked. _By the Angel, was he actually talking to a spider?_

_Then again, what was so weird about that?_

He grinned to himself.

The spider chittered in response.

Hm, this could be fun… So he tried to guess what the spider wanted.

“You want to come out?” he asked.

The spider waved a leg at him, looking at him…expectantly? _Hmmm.._

Ohhh…

Alec grinned widely as he leaned over the tank and extended his arm so his entire hand was in the tank, palm up next to Jumper. The little spider appeared to chitter happily as it slowly ambled onto his hand. Alec smiled, as the little legs tickled, and gently lifted his hand out of the tank.

He then lowered his face until he was eye to eye with the spider’s little face.

“Hey, little guy,” Alec said softly.

Jumper chittered animatedly as he lifted one of his legs.

“Do you want to try crawling on my arm?" he asked Jumper. 

In response, Jumper moved slowly from his palm, over his wrist, then on his forearm. Alec just watched in fascination as the little spider explored this new terrain.

“Alec? I went to the cafeteria to look for you but you weren’t there –”

Alec looked up. Isabelle was in the doorway, her eyes fixated on her brother and the little spider on his arm.

“Ohhhh,” she breathed. She didn’t usually like spiders. But this one was unusually cute.

“Hi, Izzy,” Alec said. He smiled. “Do you want to come meet him? His name is Jumper. Magnus gave him to me.” 

He smiled as he thought of the warlock.

This didn’t escape Isabelle’s notice. “Oh, big brother,” she sighed happily, as she walked in the door. “I knew this day would come.” She sat down on the bed next to him.

“Eh?” Alec asked, suddenly confused.

“You’re in love,” she said simply.

 _Was he?_ “It’s too soon for anything like that,” he argued. He actually did not know what to call these new feelings within him. And he totally didn’t want to freak Magnus out, as they had only just started seeing one another recently…

“And he got you something too,” Isabelle observed. “A gift from the heart. That means something.” She examined Jumper, who had crawled all the way to Alec’s shoulder and was now sitting there peacefully. 

“Hey, Jumper,” she said softly. “Can I pet him?”

“Jumper, is it okay if my sister pets you?” Alec asked.

Jumper waved a leg at her.

“Oh my,” Isabelle said, surprised. “That was just about the cutest thing I have ever seen, in general.”

“Yea,” Alec said, grinning. “He’s the best.”

Isabelle leaned forward to pet Jumper right behind his head with the pad of her finger. Jumper chittered happily. Isabelle had a huge smile on her face.

Alec was smiling as he watched the two interact. But in his head, Alec’s thoughts were racing as he pondered Isabelle’s words about being in love.

“Well, wouldn’t it be way too soon to call it love?” Alec wondered aloud.

Isabelle stopped interacting with Jumper and turned to Alec.

“Well, you don’t need to call it anything, of course,” Isabelle added quickly. “But just don’t be so closed to the idea. Sometimes, some things are worth pursuing.”

“I’m not closed to the idea,” Alec insisted, feeling his cheeks turn pink. “I nearly said it to him on the phone earlier. I freaked out when I realized that, and I hung up.”

Isabelle looked at him, her eyes widening with realization.

“Aww, I knew that you would find that someone for you,” she said softly, her eyes glimmering with happiness. 

They were both silent then, and Alec knew they were both recalling that conversation they had had, back when they were still teenagers, right before the parabatai ceremony with Jace. 

To this day, Alec was forever grateful to Isabelle for talking him into going through with the ceremony.

There was no one more suited to be his parabatai than Jace. They just flowed well together when on missions --- flowed as one, their souls, their skills complemented one another. They were unstoppable when they were together. 

They were brothers, they were bonded by the parabatai rune, they would be forever together. And Alec wouldn’t want it any differently.

Especially, since now he knew how it felt like to have _these_ feelings for Magnus. 

Nothing had ever felt like this.

“So are you going over to Magnus’s later?” Isabelle said in a suggestive tone of voice. “Hmm?”

Alec rolled his eyes at her. “I am, but not for _that_ ,” he huffed. “We haven’t even done anything. We’re taking it slow.”

“ _Really,”_ Isabelle said in that all-too-knowing little sister voice.

“Yea, he lets me set the pace,” he said, his voice coming out a little funny. 

He suddenly felt somewhat defeated and ran his fingers through his hair.

Isabelle saw a flash of uncertainty cross over Alec’s face.

“What’s wrong, big brother?” she asked, concerned.

Alec sighed. “It’s just that…I have no idea what I’m doing,” he admitted. “What type of pace am I supposed to be setting?”

“It’s whatever you feel ready for, Alec,” Isabelle said gently. “And – you’re doing it again.”

Alec looked at her. “What?” he asked.

“Overthinking,” she said. “If you think too much, you may keep things from happening as they should. Allowing yourself to fall for someone is all about taking a chance and going with your heart. There’s no instruction manual that dictates at what speed or timeframe you do things. It just needs to feel right at the time.”

Alec considered her words carefully.

“So,” he said, lowering his voice. “I do have a question.”

“Hmm?” Isabelle asked curiously.

“How do you know when’s the right time?” Alec asked. He felt his cheeks get warm.

Isabelle just stared at him before a big smile overtook her face. “You’re talking about sex!” she squealed.

Oh man…”Izzy!” Alec protested. “My door isn’t even closed! Shush!”

Isabelle looked abashed. “Sorry, Alec. But this is just so exciting!” she said happily.

He couldn’t help smiling; Isabelle’s enthusiasm was infectious.

“Well, yea, it is pretty exciting. And a lot to think about,” he said. He had no experience, while Magnus had tons of experience. _What if he wasn’t any good? What if ---_

“Don’t look that way,” Isabelle complained. She already knew her brother was cycling through all his insecurities right about now.

“You care about him, right?” she asked. 

Alec nodded. “A lot,” he admitted.

“And he cares about you too?” she asked.

“Yea. I mean, I hope he does,” Alec said.

“And obviously, both of you think the other’s hot, I’m assuming,” she mused.

Alec’s cheeks were flaming now, as he recalled the many times just visualizing Magnus in his head had gotten him all hot and bothered…

He looked down, pretending to find a spot on the floor interesting.

“Well, then,” Isabelle said, “There really shouldn’t be anything keeping you guys from it. Just follow your heart, Alec. It hasn’t gotten you astray, yet…”

They just sat there in silence for a minute.

“Perhaps you’re right,” Alec admitted.

Isabelle beamed. “Of course I’m right, silly,” she declared, nudging him with her elbow.

“Hey, be careful! Jumper’s still on my shoulder. Don’t provoke him…I have this feeling he did a number on Raj earlier when I caught him sneaking in my room,” Alec said.

Isabelle’s eyes nearly popped out of her head. “He what? That Raj!” she seethed. “Why I oughta –”

Alec started laughing. “No need to get riled up, Izzy. Like I said, I think Raj learned his lesson, whatever it was. That must be why he covered for me back in class, earlier,” he said.

Isabelle looked at him. “So, you didn’t stop to help two Shadowhunters in need?” she asked, surprised.

Alec shook his head. “Nope,” he said, putting extra emphasis on the “p”.

“You mean to tell me, Raj was quick-minded enough to make up that excuse on the spot?!” Isabelle’s eyes were still bugging. “I don’t believe it.”

“I guess stranger things have happened, eh?” Alec said, shrugging. 

They started laughing. 

Still on his shoulder, Jumper started chittering happily along with them.


	4. In the Path Of Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A last minute late afternoon mission derails Alec's original plans, and sends Alec, Jace, and Isabelle to a crazy demon infestation in Midtown.  
> Alec ends up in a crazy situation -- alone --  
> ..but help from an unexpected source pops up, shocking them all

Down the avenue, the screech of the demons echoed for a city block.

Burned embers from demon fire could be seen as evidence on cars and other things lined along the streets. Nearby roofs of brownstone buildings and side streets were in ruins.

Jace’s face brightened into a grin as his eyes took on a devilish gleam, whipping out two seraph blades, one in each hand. Next to him, Alec readied his bow and arrow, as Isabelle took out her snake whip, it hissing with ferocity.

They looked at one another, and they could feel the excitement crackling in the air like electricity. It often got that way when it was the three of them in battle – their chemistry was seamless and perfect. 

The Institute knew that as well -- that’s why they were often given free rein when choosing which mission to go on. 

They would often choose and tackle the more difficult ones, since they knew that their individual skills greatly complemented one another, resulting in a perfect attack strategy against whatever they might face on the battlefield.

“It’s time to up the ante,” Jace cried excitedly to Alec, who returned his grin in kind. 

And nothing beat the adrenaline and feeling – especially between these two parabatai when they were both in battle -- completely in sync with one another as they took on demons and other beings that threatened the Mundane world.

Together, all three started running like the wind, toward the screeches of demons.

Upon getting to the area, they saw 5 giant demons flying about, alternately landing on sides of buildings or soaring through the skies, fire escaping their maws, scorching things at random. Cars were overturned, and people were screaming and running, or some appeared frozen in their tracks.

Their screeches were near deafening.

Alec pulled back on his bow, and honed his aim. He released his arrows – 1, 2, 3.

He made quick work of three of the demons, splitting them into four smaller ones apiece. Isabelle quickly leapt into action and lassoed a few into oblivion with cracks of her whip. Alec and Jace made quick work of the others, eventually chasing down the other two, slicing in graceful arcs. They both grinned at one another when they burst into remannts of flame and ichor. It was like a dance, Jace and Alec leaping over one another, back arched, arms and legs falling gracefully as they both sailed through the air, passing seraph blades between them.

Alec’s cheeks were flushed with adrenaline, and his heart was beating like crazy. _He loved this part of the battle._

Four down, Alec thought, relieved. But the fifth one had unfortunately gotten away. Somehow.

_Where did it go?!_

It was suddenly way too quiet for comfort in the surrounding area. The hairs on the back of Alec’s neck were tingling and standing on end. He felt off-balance, and at a big disadvantage. 

He glanced over at Isabelle and Jace, who were both on edge a few feet ahead of him on opposite sides of the street, poised to fight. 

Suddenly a SONIC BOOM threw them all off balance, sending all of them sprawling.

Isabelle screamed, and Jace yelled, as they were thrown to opposite ends of the street. Alec himself had been thrown back about 12 feet, landing on the small of his back onto the pavement.

 _OOF! That hurt._ The pain made him lose his focus, and knocked the breath out of him. He had also let go of his bow, which clattered uselessly as it landed a few feet away from him, out of reach.

It took him a second to regain his bearings.

And then his eyes focused. Then he saw it. 

The hulking form of a demon, as stark as night -- directly _in front_ of him. Its nasty fiery eyes, with teeth in them, were zoned in on him, and it spread its wings, slowly getting closer with every step.

Alec, still on his back, stumbled back in response, while clumsily trying to get to his seraph blade so he could throw it at the demon. But it was harder than he anticipated. He was used to scoping out his target carefully, then preparing for aim.

Yes, with the bow and arrow, he never missed. 

But in this case, with him down and in a precarious position, with only his seraph blade within reach, and as of now, even that seemed impossible to get – this was not a good position for this archer.

_Not one bit._

He could hear Isabelle scream. “ALEC!”

He heard the wind rush past his ears, and the sound of her screaming his name sounded so far away as fear slowly washed over him...

Alec rarely allowed fear to take over during missions – it was such a useless behavior and it often impeded one’s actions. The usual way to go was to be aggressive and to strike first.

However, right now all those teachings flew out of the window at this present time.

Alec could only stare helplessly and stumble backward yet some more, as the demon gleefully stretched out the full span of its wings (and now it was as big as one of those New York City buildings).

It started to advance, coming toward him at blinding speed.

Alec’s eyes widened, and his heart started pounding out of control, unable to look away. At this moment he was practically _staring_ death in the face --

_HOLY SHIT ---_

Suddenly he felt a warm surge all over, from _what_ he didn’t know….

And something very _small (!)_ – _and very familiar-looking (?!)_ – leapt out from Alec.

Huh?? Alec thought, shocked as his eyes transfixed on the little being.

Was that…

 _Jumper_?!!

Its 8 jeweled eyes appeared to wink at Alec as it DASHED out in front of him toward the demon. Now the demon’s eyes were drawn away from Alec, as it had now honed in on this small diversion.

Alec’s eyes bugged out – the spider had leapt forward yet again, clearing 3 feet _in less than a second_ \---

_WAIT, JUMPER WASN’T IN HIS TANK?_

_BACK AT THE INSTITUTE?_

_WHAT WAS GOING ON??_

“JUMPER!!!” Alec yelled, suddenly afraid _._

Alec’s head was swimming. Had he forgotten to put him back – _and what a horrible, irresponsible owner he would be if that had happened_ –

“Alec!” Isabelle yelled. “What is Jumper doing here?”

Alec looked over at her, his eyes wide with shock.

“I don’t know! I thought I put him back in the tank before we left!” he yelled.

“You did put him back, Alec!” Isabelle yelled back. “But then _, how_ –”

They both were rendered speechless as the little spider was suddenly surrounded by a cloud of blue magic. The spider raised his two front legs, and _THREW_ that haze of magic at the demon with an ear-splitting ROAR!

Simultaneously, Alec, Isabelle, and Jace all covered their ears instantly, crouching down to get away from that deafening sound. Both Isabelle and Jace had shut their eyes, but Alec kept his eyes open, worried about his pet spider. 

He braced himself, anticipating the worst --

That blue haze of magic seemed to enlarge in size exponentially with every second as it whirled toward its target like a giant fireball with increasing velocity. Then it suddenly EXPLODED upon impact.

The demon screamed. 

The magic surrounded the demon, wrapping itself around its huge body. A flash of white light emerged, and then it cleared, leaving the demon bound by layers of clear thread. Even its mouth with the countless rows of teeth was bound by the same material! 

The demon appeared to be struggling but to no avail. It couldn’t even breathe fire. Frustrated sounds and wisps of impatient smoke arose from the demon.

It looked so pathetic right now.

Alec, still shellshocked, stared at the helpless demon for a few seconds. Then he started frantically looking around for Jumper. But no need to worry, Jumper was right in front of him, looking like his usual self.

He waved a leg at Alec and chittered happily.

“Jumper,” Alec breathed, putting his hand out, feeling waves of relief wash over him. Jumper chittered again, and ran onto Alec’s palm. He gazed at the little spider with affection.

“Alec,” Isabelle said. Alec turned to see Jace and Isabelle, who had gotten up and made it to his side. Now everyone gawked at the demon who was currently bound.

“What is all that stuff on it?” Isabelle wondered aloud. “The demon doesn’t even seem like he can struggle out of it.”

Alec shrugged. “I don’t know, but it came from Jumper! Anyway, here’s our chance to get it!” Alec said. He put Jumper on his shoulder, and readied his bow and arrow. 

He aimed, and shot.

The arrow hit a perfect target as it hit the demon in mid-chest, and the demon suddenly exploded, demon pieces and ichor flying at full speed in all directions. 

Isabelle and Jace had already thought ahead, having leapt to surrounding building ledges to escape the remnants of the demon. But Alec had no such luck since he was in the direct path of the demon – he was pelted with ichor and remnants where he stood, his bow and arrow still positioned toward the target. The perfect stance of an expert archer.

_UGH, SO DISGUSTING!_

Alec was still in shock after being covered with all that crap. He muttered something unintelligible. Then he remembered that Jumper was with him, last place was on his shoulder. He wasn't there anymore though...

Then he felt something tickle the sensitive skin on the back of his neck. 

"Oh," Alec breathed. "what a smart spider you are. You hid over there to avoid getting hit with all this crap. Good for you."

The little guy ambled back onto his shoulder.

Alec looked down at him and grinned.

“Well done, little guy,” he whispered. “I guess there’s a lot to you that I don’t know about, yet.”

Now he was really going to grill Magnus about this tonight…

Isabelle and Jace both leapt back to the sidewalk from their posts, amazed expressions still on their faces.

Jace’s eyes were focused on the spider on his shoulder.

“Wow, where did that little guy come from? And it’s yours?” Jace asked curiously

“Alec’s new pet spider!” Isabelle said gleefully. “He’s so cuuuute! He has 8 of the cutest jeweled eyes. I met him today.”

Jace looked at Isabelle like she had two heads.

“I thought you _hated_ spiders!” he said, aghast.

“Well, not this one,” Isabelle said defensively. “Besides, it’s nice! And it’s magicked, right Alec?”

Alec nodded.

“Yes,” Alec said. “Magnus gave Jumper to me. I thought we had left him in the tank before we left earlier. But maybe we didn’t. Anyway, he’s the hero of the day. I was there when Magnus put some magic on him, but I still don't know what it did to him.

“Isn’t he the cutest?” Alec added.

Jace looked at him in bewilderment. “What happened to you, Alec?” he said in amazement. “You used to freak when you saw a spider on the ceiling!” He gazed at Jumper.

Jace snorted. "Spiders aren't cute," Jace declared. "They're creepy. Usually. This one, however, is exceptionally cute."

Hearing that, Jumper chittered, and blinked 8 eyes twice at Jace. 

Jace blinked. Did that spider do what he thought he did?

“I think Jumper likes you, Jace,” Alec teased.

"Speaking of spiders not usually being cute,” Alec teased. "So you mean there's something else you hate, besides _ducks_ , Jace??!" 

Jace paled at the mention of ducks.

"Shut up," he muttered. "It's not the same thing..."

Alec and Isabelle started cracking up.

Isabelle grinned.

“Wow that was certainly some gift that Magnus gave to you. Apparently, Jumper is here to protect you, in lieu of him. If that doesn’t signify love, I don’t know what does,” she declared.

She beamed at Alec, who flushed deeply.

_Love._

There it was again, just hanging over him.

He glanced at Jumper, chittering on his shoulder. 

And a strong surge of emotions suddenly hit him with such force as he realized _exactly_ how close he had come to being killed by the demon. 

Jumper...Magnus magicking the spider to protect him -- and it more than fulfilled its role.

This was more than what anyone has ever done for him before. The enormity of it took his breath away.

Was that his intent? he wondered. Was it love?

 _Do you feel what I feel?_ Alec wondered.

In any event -- whatever Alec was feeling toward him -- it was certainly getting pretty close to it.


	5. The Bumbling, Bundle of Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the mission completed, Alec's focus is back on more important matters -- which continues to make him extremely nervous, and earns him some unwanted ribbing and teasing from his siblings.  
> A little guest decides to tag along with him, and lends some moral support. :)

_Shortly after the battle…_

Of _all_ the evenings that it would rain, it decided to pour – _starting right this second._

Alec rolled his eyes. As if anything worse could happen right now…Alec was sweaty, he was tired, and dirty with remnants of ichor in his hair and clothing from battling that demon.

And now he was _soaked to the bone._

Sure, he needed a shower, but not this type of shower!

Hmm…so much for going to Magnus’s right away; now he needed to go back to the Institute so he could change, and also return Jumper to his tank.

Luckily Jumper was nice and dry inside one of his jacket pockets. Spiders didn’t tend to do too well with rain.

Both Isabelle and Jace were drenched by now, with their hair plastered to their faces, and clothes soaked to the skin. But at least they were still clean and impeccable, otherwise.

Both Jace and Isabelle turned to look at him and ended up cracking up on the spot.

“Damn you hit the lottery today, Alec,” Isabelle laughed, gesturing at him.

Alec flushed at being put on the spot.

“Very funny,” he snapped. “And I’m the one with the _date_ tonight.”

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he regretted it.

Both Jace and Isabelle stared at him for a second. And started getting moony eyed.

They both started giggling and making cute noises at him.

“A date! Alec’s in love! Alec’s in love!” Isabelle cheered. 

Jace whooped, patting him hard on the back with affection.

Alec shook his head in exasperation. “By the Angel, stop acting so immature!” he protested. 

His cheeks were burning red now.

Jace guffawed.

“Hey, you need to catch up. I was with chicks sooner than you were with guys, and this is your first boyfriend, so deal with it!” he sang.

Alec flushed. “I’m not sure if we are at that stage, yet. I mean, we never talked about it. Boyfriends,” he said.

Isabelle stopped. “Well, you’re not with anyone else right now, right?” she asked. 

Alec shook his head. 

“Do you want to see anyone else?” she asked.

“No,” Alec said. “I never even considered seeing anyone, before meeting Magnus.”

“Well, I guess it is different for you since he’s the first person you’ve considered even liking,” Isabelle said. “Okay, so let me ask about him. Is he seeing anyone else right now?”

Alec thought a moment.

“Not that he’s mentioned,” he said uncertainly. “I mean, it seems like he treats me like I’m special…” 

He trailed off. 

How come he had never thought to ask this question? Magnus was a beautiful, powerful warlock. He could have anyone he wanted…

Isabelle frowned. “Big brother, you are getting that look again,” she complained. “Don’t think you aren’t worth it. You are worth _everything_ , big brother. You have so much to offer. Listen, remember our talk before? From what it sounds like, you two are only interested in seeing each other – so boyfriend potential is definitely there.”

Alec sighed. “I hope so. I mean, I do like him a lot,” he said, and a smile spread across his face.

“Hehe! You like Magnus, and Magnus likes you! Don’t be so uptight. It’s a great thing. We’re happy for you!” she said, laalala-ing away.

Alec couldn’t help but to laugh. The whole situation right now was ridiculous. It was pouring, and all three of them were standing around, getting more soaked by the second.

“Come on,” he said gruffly, “Let’s get back to the Institute, we should get cleaned up.”

Isabelle and Jace just looked at him. 

“Why do _you_ need to go back? We can get home just fine on our own,” Isabelle said staunchly. “You should just go straight to Magnus’s –"

“But I need to take care of Jumper first,” Alec protested. “We should get him home, at the very least. And look, I'm such a mess right now. I can’t go there like this; I really should go back and change.”

“Nonsense,” Isabelle said. “I can bring Jumper home. He likes me, remember?”

Alec gave Isabelle an unreadable look. He wasn’t convinced.

"He also needs to be fed. Are you _sure_ you know how to feed Jumper?" Alec asked Isabelle.

Isabelle huffed. “Just a vial of bugs in the tank, right? How hard could that be? I’m sure it won't be that difficult.”

She gave her brother a push.

“You should just go over to Magnus’s," she repeated, in all seriousness. "I’m sure he can magick you up things to wear.” 

The look on her face suddenly turned impish. 

“Or…maybe you don’t need anything to wear at all,” she quipped, grinning.

Alec’s eyes widened in horror.

“Izzy!” Alec exclaimed, putting his head in his hands. “C’mon, stop it with your innuendos.”

Jace’s eyes widened. “Wait, is that what’s going to happen tonight?” he asked in wonder.

_Well, it was about damn time that Alec got his!_

He was ecstatic!

Alec shook his head. Isabelle, however, was NOT having it.

“If big brother is brave enough to do so, that is,” she said, pursing her lips. “But, does he dare?”

Alec suddenly honed in on those words. _Dare._

“Wait. So, you’re… _daring_ me,” he mused.

Isabelle grinned, nodding emphatically. “Yea,” she huffed. “In fact, I _double dare_ you…”

_A double dare…_

She knew that Alec took dares very, very seriously…

Alec appeared to be in deep contemplation at the moment.

Well, he wasn’t sure how he was going to go about it…but she DID double dare him. And he was never one to turn down a dare.

She was daring him to _go for it_. _To follow his heart._

He just wished he wasn’t shaking in his boots about it.

_Sigh._

“Okay,” he acquiesced _._

He motioned for all of them to duck under an awning, to escape the drenching rain for a moment.

He took Jumper out from his jacket pocket, held him in his palm, and lifted him to eye level.

“Listen, buddy, Isabelle volunteered to take you home. Be a good little spider for me, will you? Anyway, you did a great job today. Thank you for saving my life.” He murmured. He petted Jumper on the head with the pad of his finger. Jumper chittered.

Alec brought his hand back down with Jumper in hand, and walked over to Isabelle. As Isabelle was about to extend her hand, for some reason, Jumper crawled back up Alec’s arm to his shoulder.

Isabelle frowned. “Jumper doesn’t want to come with me?” she asked, pouting.

Jumper appeared to flail all his legs, his whole body shaking.

“I guess, that’s a no?” Isabelle guessed.

Behind them, Jace put his hands over his eyes. “Uh…that’s kinda freaky, all those legs flying out all at once. Please don’t,” he groaned.

Both Alec and Isabelle started cracking up at that.

Alec smiled. “Well, okay little one,” he said. “Guess you’re coming with me to see Magnus then.”

Jumper chittered happily from where he was sitting on Alec’s shoulder. _  
_ …..

So...

Alec, still drenched from the rain -- and after Isabelle and Jace had practically commanded him to leave them, and to go to Magnus’s – had somehow found himself in front of Magnus’s building.

Jumper was dry and safe in his inner jacket pocket.

“We’re almost here, little one,” he murmured. “You alright in there?”

His answering chittering was reassuring.

Alec looked up, at all the floors, until he located the top floor. Magnus’s loft.

_Where a great many things might happen tonight._

_Or not._

Something within him just _...shuddered_.

He wished he wasn’t so nervous. Then again, who wouldn't be, in his position?

Then again, Isabelle did _double dare_ him…

And he wasn’t mad at her at all, not by any means. He loved her for encouraging him to go after what he wanted.

What he wanted…was _Magnus_.

In too little time, he was up in the elevator, wringing his hands together tightly, trying to calm his nerves.

Could he – would he – be forward enough to make the first move?

As the elevator door opened to Magnus’s floor, his heart started beating erratically.

_Well, he was about to find out... For better or for worse._

He stepped out and walked toward Magnus’s loft.

As he stood in front of the loft doors, he poised to knock.

Click! The doors opened. As they usually do.

It made Alec feel all sorts of things at that moment.

_Warm._

_Wanted._

_Special._

And the warlock -- his warlock -- was wrapped around the door, like he usually did – dressed in a long satin dark blue robe, knotted loosely at the waist. He was wearing dark blue eyeliner, and giving him the most intense look.

The front of his robe had fallen open in front, practically just hanging off his shoulders -- revealing stretches of glistening golden muscles of his chest and abs, so beautiful that Alec forgot how to _breathe_ for a second --

“Alexander,” he purred,. “My, my, looks like you got really _wet_ when you were out _,_ and you’re also a bit _dirty_. Hm, two of my favorite things on a man…” 

Alec’s mouth went dry.

They just stared at one another, for what seemed like the longest silence.

“Uh, someone wanted to come as well. I named him Jumper,” Alec said awkwardly, breaking the silence. He opened up his jacket, and Jumper appeared, chittering excitedly when he saw Magnus.

Magnus’s face broke out into a broad smile. “Jumper! How appropriate!” he laughed in delight. 

He peered at the spider closely. "Hey you," Magnus said affectionately. “You wanted to come! And I see you extended your magic today to its potential – I can see the remaining glow on the tips of your legs.”

“You can?” Alec asked, amazed.

Magnus nodded. “Looks like little Jumper did what he was supposed to do,” he said.

“If you meant, helping to save my life, most definitely,” Alec said. 

His eyes narrowed. “You certainly didn't tell me about this when you put the spell on him...?”

Magnus laughed. “I guess it must have slipped my mind earlier. Thanks for reminding me about that,” he said. “Well, I guess that’s going on the agenda for tonight. Amongst other things, I’m _sure_.”

Magnus’s soft brown eyes suddenly dropped in favor of gold slitted irises, and Alec got lost in his gaze.

_Gods, Magnus was beautiful…_

Suddenly unresolved desires and yearning surged to the forefront of Alec's mind, swirling like crazy through his veins and sucking him in like some ferocious vortex --

He was drowning, _drowning_ in Magnus's gaze and the unspoken promise of whatever things were meant for tonight --

"Amongst other things," Alec echoed almost inaudibly, his brain short-circuiting at that very moment.

"Yes. To all of it," he whispered huskily, not completely aware to what he was acquiescing.

A surprised, soft laugh rang like clear bells, cutting through the haze.

Alec blinked.

And Magnus's soft, liquid brown eyes were back once more, regarding him like he was the most precious thing on Earth...

Alec suddenly felt like there was nothing that he _wouldn’t_ do for this man.

_He would go to the ends of the Earth…_

_And then, even beyond that, for him…_

“Well then, darling,” the wonderfully gorgeous and kind warlock purred, breaking the silence. “I don’t think you want to be standing in the doorway all night then, do you?”

Alec chuckled, albeit nervously, running his fingers through his wet hair.

“Oh, no, of course not,” he said.

“I’m sure Jumper wants to come in out of the rain, where it's nice, warm, and dry. Also, let’s get you out of those clothes and into something much more comfortable,” the warlock continued smoothly, motioning for him to come in, before turning and walking into the apartment.

Or not, Alec thought, feelings of lust again starting to overcome his better sense of judgment.

_Yup. He wanted him._

_Magnus._

_Magnus…was all he ever wanted._

Anyway, tonight should be _interesting_ , to say the least.

His jaw set firm with determination, Isabelle’s words floated through his head as he stepped into the loft after Magnus, closing the door firmly behind him.


	6. Just Go For It, Alec!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prior to entering Magnus's loft, Alec had no idea what the night was going to entail. 
> 
> As soon as he steps in, and is _alone_ with his warlock -- there's only ONE thing on his mind.
> 
> And it doesn't involve talking. At least not much, anyway, if he has his way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, this chapter doesn't have much Jumper in it (sorry!), but the next chapter will!  
> !!!!!!!!THIS IS THE SMUTS AND SWEETS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy!

The door clicked shut as Alec stepped into the loft.

Alec just stood there in the foyer, dripping from the rain, his hair all matted and hanging in his eyes, his shirt dirty from the ichor from the battle earlier in the day. 

He slowly removed his jacket, making sure that Jumper was able to crawl out of his jacket pocket. He made it to Alec’s shoulder, and chittered. 

Suddenly a wave of blue magic flew by, and there was a medium sized aquarium tank on a stand, with rocks and plants and other small and medium sized bugs crawling on the sandy floor in front of him.

“Jumper needs a place to stay for tonight, doesn’t he?” Magnus had turned away after flicking his wrist, his attention on Jumper, who was chittering excitedly upon the sudden appearance of the tank.

“Seems like Jumper loves his new home,” Alec said, grinning. It was gorgeous. Gently, he put his arm into the tank, and Jumper slowly ambled down his arm into the tank. Immediately he hopped onto one of the slower crawling giant beetles and started wrestling with it.

Alec found himself watching this with great amusement. _Jumper was winning!_ He grinned.

“Fighters at heart. You two have that in common,” Magnus quipped.

Then he turned and continued walking into the living room. 

Alec smiled at Jumper one more time, before turning his attention back to the situation at hand.

Right – a very sinuous, sensual, golden warlock, whose undulating walk was driving him _insane_.

“Right, we were contemplating what you were going to wear instead of those grimy clothes,” Magnus mused aloud. “I wonder if you could fit anything in my clothes. I’d need to look in my closet. I do have tons of clothing ---"

“Magnus.”

Alec barely even recognized his own voice. It came out deep and guttural, yet almost a whisper.

He felt white heat behind his eyes and he blinked. The sensations swirling within him had only gotten stronger since before, and adrenaline was flowing through his veins, as if just waiting for something to spark, to happen.

How he was going to make this happen, he wasn’t sure – but it was going to happen, one way or another.

He was too wound up right now to go back.

Magnus must have sensed the difference in his voice, because he stopped walking, and the long silk robe he was wearing swished gently against his calves. But he didn’t quite turn around completely. 

“Alexander?” he asked hesitantly. “You don’t sound like yourself, is everything okay?”

“I’m not sure,” Alec whispered.

He took a deep breath.

“I’m not sure what I’m doing,” he confessed. “And you said you let me set the pace. But I don’t even know how to do so.”

He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. He exhaled noisily.

“But all I know is that, you dressed in that outfit is doing so many things to me right now, I can’t even begin to describe it, and my mind is going to all these places, and I can barely function right now, or talk. All I can think about is you,” he whispered.

Magnus was silent, but there was the slightest hint of trembling.

The air around him seemed to crackle with the intensity of his emotions -- or was he only imagining that? 

“Well,” Magnus said after a second, and now his voice was equally husky, “What now? This can go anyway you want. This has always been at your pace, Alexander. I’ve said this before, I will never put you in a situation that you were uncomfortable with or one which you didn’t want.”

Alec swallowed hard. _Here goes nothing…_ “

"Well, that’s the thing,” he said softly. “Now – _I want_.” 

And with that admission, the air around him suddenly felt stifling, yet not uncomfortable – he became aware of all his senses, electrified and alive, and all of it was directed straight at the figure in front of him, who still had not turned to face him.

Despite that, he felt as if Magnus was feeling the same tension, as he was no longer speaking.

“Well, then,” Magnus whispered. “That certainly changes things doesn’t it.” He laughed softly.

“So…what DO you want, Alexander?” he continued huskily. His voice seemed to be issuing a challenge – in a _come-hither_ type of tone.

It was the _sexiest_ sounding voice he had ever heard…and it went _straight_ to his groin.

Alec suddenly felt a surge of adrenaline, and it must have made him reckless, because he heard himself speak.

_“You.”_

Realizing that he actually said what was in his heart filled him with an odd sense of joy that seemed to flow through his veins, and circulate throughout his body –

And he felt a sense of relief – _OH SWEET RELIEF_ – as tightly wound emotions were able to finally spring free and swirl wildly, body and soul, like some symphony of melodious tones as his senses became alive –

They all stopped abruptly as it was suddenly clear that Magnus had not said anything or moved an inch since his admission. 

In fact, he could have sworn that he felt the energies shift around him, seemingly c _ooler_ , on some level. 

Almost as if something was being pulled back...

 _But why_?

“Are you sure?” Magnus prodded. His voice had wavered. Now it sounded a bit hesitant. “This is all so new to you. There’s no need to rush. Even though I’m more experienced, it doesn’t mean you need to. I’ve lived for centuries –”

“What does that matter, for what I feel for you?” Alec asked, confusion and uncertainty starting to color his emotions.

_What was Magnus saying, that he didn’t want to?_

“Magnus, when you opened that door, and I saw you in that robe, all I could think was that thank god you had that robe on, or else I just might freeze or do something really, really stupid –”

His words caught in his throat as Magnus suddenly slipped his robe off his shoulders, still with his back to him --

_HOLY ANGEL –_

_Magnus’s back was golden, sleek, and smooth, with that slender neck, that delicate slope of those perfect shoulders, the waist shaped by muscle, leading to the slight curve leading down to the hips ---_

“Well,” Magnus said, from where he stood, “So, was it everything you thought it would be?” His voice held a slight edge to it – a bit of a tease.

“Uh, y-yea,” Alec said, choking on his words. “Th-that’s real nice there.” That was certainly an understatement. His eyes were about to bust out of their sockets. 

And then... The warlock slowly turned around. 

His brown eyes were luminous and softer than he had ever recalled seeing them -- and he was the _most beautiful_ being Alec had ever witnessed --

 _Ethereal_. 

But it was much more than that...

He had seen Magnus in this capacity before, the morning following his first visit. But the view had been fleeting, and the warlock had been asleep, having just reverted back to warlock form from his spider form. 

Now, he was in front of him, in all his glory, all for him to see and eventually touch -

_And only for him..._

His breath caught.

_GODDAMN –_

“Actually, I may be in the mood for a bath sometime later,” Magnus continued, sounding like everything was normal – and completely oblivious to the fact that he was now standing naked in the living room, the dark blue robe at his feet. “I don’t suppose you would like to join me, would you?”

Magnus gazed at Alec from under his eyelashes, biting his lip.

 _OOH._ Alec’s breath hitched. He felt like he was under some trance that just kept pulling him in -- without any hope to escape.

Except that was the _last_ thing he wanted to do...

“Magic my clothes off,” Alec commanded, as he started to slowly walk forward. 

His blood was singing in his ears, his brain, and through his veins. All he knew was that he needed Magnus. To hold him, touch him, do all the things he wanted. 

Magnus lifted his hand and gave it a whirl. “As you wish,” he said simply. 

All of a sudden, his dirty, wet shirt was gone, leaving him bare-chested and even his hair was no longer matted, but bedhead style – the way he usually wore it every day. 

He looked down at his pants, which were now clean, but still on him.

He looked up at Magnus questioningly.

Magnus clucked his tongue. “I want to take that off you myself,” he murmured.

Alec shivered just then, just thinking of those long elegant fingers peeling off his pants from the lower half of his body. _Damn he was getting hard now._

Suddenly he was glad Magnus hadn’t magicked off all of his clothing entirely.

By now Alec was just inches from Magnus, their faces close together. The air was crackling with unbridled energies around them.

“What now?” Alec whispered.

“What now, indeed,” Magnus whispered. 

They couldn't take their eyes off one another. The air between them was electric. _Sizzling…_

Magnus's eyes roved all over Alec's wonderfully muscular chest, with the smattering of chest hair, and the various runes adorning his body. It was more magnificent than he had imagined.

He knew how sensitive these runes were. He recalled nipping slightly at the Deflect Rune on his neck from time to time during one of their make out sessions, and Alec would moan and throw his head back as he seemed to unravel...

But they had never gone past that stage before. 

Now, the thought of potentially being able to nip and suck on it while making Alec come undone -- well it made him shudder --

Blue magic inadvertently shot out from his fingertips towards Alec. 

Alec flinched in surprise.

Magnus blinked, aghast. "Lilith! Alec, I'm sorry. Didn't mean for that to happen," he muttered. "Lost control for a bit."

He was so embarrassed he felt his cheeks grow warm.

What? Alec thought, his gaze never leaving the Warlock. That blue magic hadn't really frightened him. He knew Magnus would never hurt him.

And did he say he lost control?

Because... _of him_?

A big smile spread across Alec's face, as he gazed at Magnus. _He was so amazing..._

Magnus suddenly felt warm fingers slotting together with his. 

It was so like Alec to initiate something like that, instead of first touching him outright, even though Magnus had pretty much insinuated that he could, since he was already naked. But Alec was nothing but a proper sort, as well as incredibly considerate. 

Alec was like no one he had ever encountered in his whole entire life - _\- not even in all the centuries in which he had lived..._

This thought made Magnus feel warm all over.

“Is this okay?” Alec whispered.

Magnus hummed.

“Hi,” Alec’s husky voice whispered shyly.

“Hey,” Magnus whispered back.

They embraced, pressing their bodies together closely.

Magnus smelled of some type of woodsy pine, the same scent he always seemed to carry about him. So exquisite.

Hmm, Alec wanted to try something...

Magnus shivered as he felt a warm, wet tongue tracing the outside of his ear, followed by a warm mouth and teeth slowly tracing and nipping down his neck, and then Alec was sucking at his neck gently. Electric tingles ran down Magnus’s spine – his ears and neck were so sensitive and he loved it. He shuddered.

“How's that?” Alec asked, albeit a bit hesitantly.

“Oh my, yes,” Magnus moaned. "Don't stop."

Alec hummed as he started sucking lightly, then more intensely -- his teeth grazing his sensitive skin and setting all his nerves on fire. Magnus knew there would be a mark there soon. The area was getting more sensitive by the minute, making him feel weak in the knees. His free hand reached up to cradle Alec’s face with as his long, elegant fingers gently caressed the Shadowhunter’s cheek, then slid into thick dark locks at the base of the neck. He curled his fingers, slightly tugging at the hair and scalp.

Alec trembled and moaned when Magnus tugged at his hair. It was like a zillion sensations all at once…

“I’m going to kiss you now." Alec's voice was barely audible, husky with desire.

Magnus hummed. “I thought you would never ask,” he whispered. His glamour dropped, revealing his gold cat eyes.

“Gods, you are beautiful,” Alec said, his eyes blown wide as he took in the sight before him.

“You can touch me, you know,” Magnus offered. “You've seen me shirtless before. Don’t be shy.”

Magnus lightly ruffled through Alec’s chest hair, smiling as Alec sighed at the sensations.

Alec then cleared his throat. He felt a bit nervous.

“I can't stop looking at you,” he said, his voice trailing off at the end while his eyes continued to rove over him completely again. He still couldn’t believe Magnus was just standing there, in front of him – _just like this…_

He put his hand to Magnus’s face, lightly tracing his cheek and jawline, and leaned in to capture his mouth with his. It was a soft kiss, with his lips parted, and Magnus inhaled deeply at the contact. He sucked lightly at Alec’s lower lip, and then the kiss intensified as their tongues probed into each other’s mouths and met, caressing one another. 

Both of them moaned nearly simultaneously into each other’s mouths. 

Magnus reached over to take both of Alec’s arms, which were still by his sides, and gently urged them around his torso, so they were right at that soft curve where his hips met the small of his back. He then lightly slid his fingers down to Alec’s hands and gently placed them so they were firmly splayed onto his buttocks. He felt Alec freeze for a second. Magnus used this opportunity to further deepen the kiss, his hands going back around Alec’s neck and snaking into his hair, bringing his head closer to his.

Magnus's buttocks were firm, and smooth, and the skin just felt so amazing under the pads of his fingers as he explored every inch. 

As Magnus fiercely claimed his mouth, Alec moaned again into his mouth, clutching at Magnus's body more tightly, and pressing his body to his. He was fully erect right now, and he could feel precum pooling at the tip.

Alec pulled away slightly, his breath ragged. "I think you mentioned a bath before?" he asked faintly.

Magnus smiled and nodded. 

"Right this way," he said, taking his hand and leading him into the master bedroom.

The master bath was large and wide, even large enough to fit Alec's 6-foot frame. Alec had never seen a bathtub so wide and expansive before -- there were only shower stalls at the Institute. "I’ve actually never bathed before," he admitted. 

"Oh?" Magnus said, raising his eyebrows. He grinned. "Well then, you're in for a treat." He flicked his fingers and soon the bath was filled with foamy white bubbles, and a sweet mixture of scents filled the air.

Alec sniffed in the new unfamiliar aroma. "What is that? It's nice," he said.

"Lavender and vanilla. I like to use these sometimes -- but only for a bubble bath. I mostly use sandalwood for my shampoo and cologne," he said. 

Ah, so that's what it was called, Alec thought, recalling how Magnus would always smell of woodsy pine. _Sandalwood..._

"Well," Magnus said with a smile, "I get to undress you now." He stepped closer so he was in front of him.

Alec flushed so hard, his cheeks flamed.

Magnus laughed softly. "You are as red as a tomato now. So adorable. No reason to be nervous, beautiful. Anyway, may I?" 

Magnus dropped to his knees, looking up at him.

"Yes," Alec said huskily.

"Thank you, darling," Magnus murmured, as he undid the belt buckle and pulled the belt off the loops of Alec's black pants. Then he unsnapped the button on the top of his pants, finally able to pull down the zipper, and placed both hands on each side of Alec’s hip. He gently eased Alec’s briefs and pants down over his thighs and finally to the floor. His full erection popped out, red and slightly leaking.

Alec felt really self-conscious. He had never been naked in front of anyone before. And he had never been _more_ turned on either than he was right now...

Magnus just stared, taking in the view that was his Shadowhunter.

He was built like a Greek God -- muscular hips, thighs..."You are beautiful, Alexander," he whispered. "Can I touch you?" 

Alec felt like he was in a dream right now. He gulped, then nodded. Magnus took his hand and gently traced over his sensitive testicles, making his breath hitch -- then his warm hand wrapped itself around his hard cock, stroking with rhythm.

A filthy moan escaped from Alec's lips. By the Angel, he thought, this was far different from doing it himself. This was a zillion times better. Magnus teased the underside, concentrating on the frenulum area, and Alec jumped slightly, precum pooling yet again.

This didn't escape Magnus's notice. 

"I'd like to taste you," he murmured as he looked up at Alec.

Alec's eyes widened. Magnus's face and mouth were so close to his engorged cock, his hand still wrapped firmly around it.

"U-Uh, sure," he croaked. Then he flushed again.

Soft laughter. "You do a full body flush. Aww, you're too adorable," Magnus said affectionately. 

Then he locked glances with Alec and watched his hazel eyes widen even further as Magnus brought his mouth to the engorged head and slowly licked off the precum, dragging his tongue over the head and on the underside, while pumping his cock with his hand at the same time.

Alec's whole body shuddered, as he grabbed the back of Magnus's head reflexively. " _Holy shit_ ," he breathed. His eyes had darkened considerably. " _I wasn't prepared for that. That felt --- ..."_

Magnus grinned impishly. "Yup," he said. "And there will be much more later. But let's get into the bath, right now. I promise you, this will be worth your while also."

At this moment, Magnus could have asked him to do anything, anywhere, and he would have complied. _He was too far gone for this warlock..._

 _"_ I think some candles might be nice, don't you? Among other things..." Magnus asked, having gotten up from his kneeling position and was now standing next to him. He snapped his fingers again. 

An array of softly lit beige candles, scented similarly to the bath, lined either side of the bathtub. The light had significantly dimmed as well, creating a romantic atmosphere. There were also lavender colored orchids with bright green stems adorning the edges of the bathtub.

"Flowers?" Alec asked, surprised.

"Do you like them? I conjured them up for you," Magnus said.

 _So thoughtful..._ Alec's cheeks grew pink. No one had ever given him flowers before. And he did like them a lot, but never told anyone that ever.

"I love them," he whispered, leaning in to kiss Magnus tenderly. 

"Let's get in now," he whispered. All he wanted to do right now was to hold Magnus against him, and to feel those bubbles against his skin...

They both stepped in, with Alec lying down with his legs open. Magnus climbed in and sat in between his legs, with his back to him. Alec folded him close, pressing him against him, as he started nibbling on his ear and tonguing it.

"This is so nice," Alec murmured. He loved the bubbles. What he loved even more was how slick and simple it made their skin feel against one another. It felt amazing. Also, Magnus felt so amazing leaning against him, every curve pressed into him…he felt a surge of arousal, and inadvertently rutted into Magnus’s back.

Alec flushed.

Magnus only chuckled. He sat up a little, and then he took one of Alec’s hands and guided it down the front of his chiseled abs. He heard Alec’s breath hitch as the hand traveled lower, lower, lower, until his hands brushed the warlock’s already hard erection.

Alec jumped slightly, his cheeks warm.

“Touch me, Alexander,” Magnus murmured. He took a deep breath as Alec complied. 

Magnus gasped as Alec wrapped his hand around his cock, gently pulling at it, feeling around the area. Then Alec dug his thumb into the slit at the top of the head. 

Magnus flinched, his breaths coming in ragged.

Alec laughed softly. “I guess you liked that, huh?” he teased.

“You’re a fast learner, Alexander,” Magnus murmured. “Anyway that felt _soooo_ good. Do continue.”

Alec continued to stroke Magnus as his head dropped to Magnus’s neck and he started sucking.

“Ohhhhh,” Magnus couldn’t help moaning. The combined sensations of Alec’s touch and his mouth on his neck was slowly making him unravel. He could feel his gold cat eyes blaze even more intensely as some magic escaped his fingertips into the bubble bath. The water started to rumble a bit, now resembling a jacuzzi whirlpool type of bath.

“Oh, this is nice,” Alec said softly, having momentarily lifted his mouth from Magnus’s neck after feeling the water change. Now it was moving around them like soothing currents. “I didn’t know regular baths were like this.”

“They aren’t. That’s my magic again, getting away from me,” Magnus admitted.

“I love it,” Alec said, “it’s like the water and bubbles are massaging my skin. And – ooh!”

Magnus’s hand had slid down into the water in front of Alec, and was now caressing the inside of his thigh. He slowly glided over the top of his thigh, and lightly brushed his erect cock. 

Alec shuddered, his eyes darkening. Now Magnus was stroking him, at first lightly, then more firmly, increasing his grip especially as it neared the head -- and Alec moaned.

"I want you so much, Alexander," he murmured. 

Alec could see the gold slitted pupils blazing as they met his gaze, and he was drowning in them once again. 

"I want to learn how else to make you feel good," Alec murmured.

"I'm feeling pretty good right now," Magnus murmured. "Anyway, all in good time. Right now I just want to kiss you senseless..." 

Magnus turned until he was facing Alec, shifting his position so he straddled him. He placed a hand on the side of Alec's face.

Alec's eyes fluttered as Magnus's face leaned in toward his. "Je t’adore, _mon cher_ ," Magnus whispered tenderly as his lips met Alec's. 

The kiss was slow, lingering, and delicious -- creating tingles in all the right places... 

Alec's hands slid down to Magnus's slim waist, down over his buttocks, clutching them firmly as their bodies pressed together. Their erections rubbed against one another, causing both Magnus and Alec to moan into each other's mouths. 

The water started sloshing around them as their breaths and movements became more erratic, their bodies sliding against one another, with their kisses becoming deeper and more passionate. Magnus slid his hands through Alec’s thick dark locks, tugging at the roots again, causing Alec to whine into his mouth.

Magnus pulled away slightly so he could look at Alec. Alec’s eyes were half-lidded, his hazel eyes wide and blown out, and a dreamy smile was on his face.

“Hmm, I guess you liked that. A lot,” he murmured, taking a finger and tracing Alec’s jawline. “Care to take this to the bedroom?”

Alec looked back at him, this bright, beautiful warlock who looked at him so adoringly with those gold cat eyes that he rarely revealed to anyone…

It took his breath away. He still couldn’t believe how l _ucky_ he had been to meet someone this wonderful…

He leaned in and gave Magnus his most lingering, sensual kiss he could come up with. When they parted, Magnus’s gold cat eyes were blazing at twice their normal intensity.

“Does that answer your question?” Alec asked softly. “Yes, let’s go. I want to. I want you.”

….

Magnus had conjured up two fluffy bath towels after they had stepped out from the bath, and now they were both standing next to the tub, drying themselves off.

Magnus currently had his arms around Alec, a giant fluffy towel around his torso, patting him dry as he stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the nose.

“You’re adorable, just perfect,” Magnus said lovingly, as he continued to rub the towel over Alec’s skin.

Alec had never been pampered like this before. The soft towel felt so luxurious, being dragged against his skin slowly, at least with the way Magnus was doing it.

_He could totally get used to this…_

His breath caught as Magnus dropped to his knees, the towel now around the lower part of his body. His fingers skimmed over the tops of his thighs and knees. 

Alec was mesmerized by the warlock, currently on his knees. His cock twitched. 

_Oh he liked that very much ---_

Magnus arched his head up to look at Alec, with his gold cat eyes still out. 

Alec was gazing back down at him, as if in a trance.

He grinned. Oh, this Shadowhunter was almost completely gone…

His hazel eyes were already just a sliver against his dilated black pupils, following Magnus’s every movement as if he was _powerless_ to do otherwise…

It has also been a long time since anyone had been so open with him, with their heart on their sleeve…

It sent shivers of arousal, as well as warmth through Magnus. 

_Alec trusted him._

Magnus was going to so enjoy showing him what was next.

Having finished drying Alec off, he snapped himself dry, then both of them were wearing dark blue silk robes.

Alec looked down at himself. The silk was so supple against his skin…

Magnus looked at him and grinned sheepishly.

“I know, I know,” Magnus said. “What’s the point, since they are going to come off again later on, right?”

The tall Shadowhunter flushed cutely, yet again. Magnus laughed.

“It’s okay. I’ve never worn anything silk before. This feels great, actually,” Alec said happily. “Thank you.”

Magnus took Alec by the hand and led him out of the bathroom toward the bedroom.

….

Alec remembered the bed. Wide, expansive, king-sized, gold sheets and gold pillows –

He had been in here twice – the first time when he had come in to search for Chairman Meow, who had run off after seeing what had happened with Magnus. The second time had been when he had come in, looking for pillows to build that pillow fort for Magnus to sleep on.

And now…

He gazed at Magnus, who gazed right back at him with an intense look in his eyes. His eyes traveled down to their adjoined hands, then back up to Magnus’s handsome face. Feeling impulsive, he suddenly pulled Magnus to him so that they were chest to chest.

Surprised, the warlock blinked while looking up at Alec, wide-eyed.

“Now you’re closer, so I can kiss you,” Alec murmured.

A big smile crept onto Magnus’s face. “I like the sound of that,” he murmured. 

Their heads bent in toward one another, and their mouths met passionately. Somehow, they both ended up falling onto the bed, lying next to each other – still kissing passionately. Now arms and legs were entwined, slotting into position. They kissed and kissed until Alec was breathless -- and then suddenly, both their robes were snapped off, leaving them bare and entwined with one another.

“Oh,” Alec breathed. Yes, this felt much nicer. He leaned in to kiss Magnus again, as his hands slid up and down Magnus’s back. He noticed that Magnus did similarly. However, his nails were gently scraping along the surface, creating incredible sensations on his nerve endings. 

He moaned into Magnus’s mouth, and his cock twitched.

Magnus grinned as he rolled himself on top of Alec, and then bore down on him, rubbing their erections together. Alec bucked from the sensations, and he in turn pressed Magnus’s closer to him as the ministrations increased. 

Magnus lifted his mouth from Alec’s and smiled at him. Then he started kissing his chin, then the hollow of Alec’s throat. He started slowly tracing down his chest until he reached his nipple, lightly biting one, and then the other, until they were both hard. Alec trembled, sucking in his teeth at the unexpected sensations, he hadn’t expected to like that so much.

“I’m a fan of that as well,” Magnus murmured, laughing softly. 

He continued tracing over Alec’s abs, licking and sucking, going lower until he was in between Alec’s legs. From there, he looked up at Alec with hooded, dilated eyes, and licked a stripe along the entire underside of Alec’s cock. Alec nearly levitated off the bed, and precum appeared on the tip.

“Shit,” Alec muttered, needing a moment to come down to Earth. And just when he thought he might be regaining consciousness again, Magnus suddenly took Alec in his mouth, and did _SOMETHING_ delicious with his tongue, and Alec all but _blacked out_ –

All he was faintly aware of was that Magnus was doing something repeatedly, and waves of pleasure and tingles were just building, building.

 _“Nnnnth,”_ Alec moaned loudly, his hands reaching down to hold the back of Magnus’s head as he moved up and down on him. Magnus suddenly took him in deep, and Alec saw stars, it was insane how crazy that felt –

A few minutes later, Magnus lifted his mouth off, and slowly crawled back onto him, smiling serenely. “So…” he teased, licking Alec on the lips, “I trust that was satisfactory.”

Alec’s dilated eyes took him in. “Angel, Magus. That was – _incredible_ ,” he whispered. 

“I’m so glad,” Magnus whispered, kissing him.

“Can I do something for you?” Alec asked tentatively. “what can I do to make you feel good?”

Magnus smiled. “Well, we can revisit that in a bit. Anyway you still want to do it, tonight, right? Like, have sex?” he asked.

Alec nodded, blinking. “Uh-huh,” he said blankly, his brain short-circuiting. He suddenly found himself nearly _hyperventilating_.

_THEY WERE GOING TO DO IT ---_

“Do you want to top or bottom?” Magnus asked.

 _HUH?_ Alec looked at him, “Uh…I’m not sure.” _He felt so inept right now…_

Magnus thought a moment. “Well, since this is your first time, why don’t you top this time, and then if you think you want to bottom next time, we can go slowly with that,” he suggested.

Alec nodded. “That sounds good,” he murmured.

Magnus smiled. “And here’s where you can help me feel good, by helping to prepare me,” he said.

“W-What do I do?” Alec asked, suddenly feeling shy. 

“You can just lay to the side of me and kiss me. Then slowly push a finger into me. I’ll magick some lube onto your fingers to help out with this when it’s time,” Magnus said. He showed Alec where and how to prepare him.

“Ohhh,” Alec said, nodding, even as his eyes were bugging out. _Oh wow..._ “Okay.”

“Can you take this pillow and put it right under my hips?” Magnus said.

Alec did as instructed.

Magnus made himself comfortable on the bed, making sure that the pillow was supporting the small of his back. 

“Ok, I’m ready. Kiss me now, Alexander,” he murmured.

That, Alec knew how to do. Grinning, he kissed Magnus on the nose, then captured his mouth with his. 

After awhile, he pulled away, breath heaving a bit.

“Okay,” he gasped, flicking his fingers, and suddenly Alec’s digits were coated with lube. “I’m ready, just do it slowly…”

Magnus breathed in as Alec inserted a lubed finger into him. But he was doing it oh so slowly, Magnus fought the urge to giggle. “Alexander, you can push a little harder than that. I won’t break, I promise,” he said gently.

“Oh,” Alec said. He flushed. He just didn’t want to hurt him. He took a deep breath, and tried again, a bit more firmly. Magnus inhaled sharply.

“How was that?” Alec asked.

“Good, real good. Okay, so just do that a few times, then add a 2nd after that, then a 3rd.”

“ _What_?” Alec looked like he was about to faint.

“Trust me, it’s not as bad as it sounds, just work up a rhythm,” Magnus said encouragingly.

“Okay.” Alec got to work. It was slow starting…but eventually Magnus was fisting the sheets with both hands, gasping with uneven breaths and moving back insistently, wanting Alec deeper inside of him. His eyes were ablaze, and intensely gold. Meanwhile Alec’s eyes kept bugging out more and more, seeing his lover come undone. 

Magnus looked _so incredible_ while in his element…

Alec also realized that he was so incredibly hard, and leaking now after all of this, and by watching Magnus. _Damn…_

“Get in me, Shadowhunter,” Magnus murmured, and Alec’s cock twitched so hard, he nearly jumped.

“O-Okay,” Alec said, gulping. He withdrew his fingers, and then carefully climbed on top of Magnus. Magnus reached down and stroked Alec a few times, then guided Alec to the right position. He urged Alec to move. 

Alec started moving forward until he was in, and he inhaled sharply. Magnus was sooo warm, and snug, and OMG _THIS FELT SO GOOD --_

Then _OH CRAP, I MIGHT JUST ---_

He stopped moving, his breaths coming out ragged. 

Magnus looked up at him questioningly, and then saw his face, all stiff and uncomfortable. "Just go slow, Alexander," he encouraged him.

Alec nodded, exhaling slowly. He focused on his breathing and movements, slow and deliberate, while keeping his gaze on Magnus.

Magnus's eyes were flickering as Alec moved above him. Magnus reached up with his hand, snaking behind Alec's neck to bring his head down for a lingering kiss. Alec moaned as Magnus licked into his mouth, and this made his whole body jump slightly. 

"Magnus," he gasped, when their lips parted, followed with a moan.

Magnus's eyes were now flickering much more intensely, and he was moaning more and more loudly, either moaning, “Alexander," or muttering some phrases in unfamiliar languages -- and even airlifting off the bed once in awhile.

Alec felt himself getting close as well -- the warm stirring in his gut had gotten more and more intense, and he was gasping as every thrust had become more and more sensitive, the walls gripping at him --- and then suddenly, as he was thinking he couldn't stand it for much longer ---

"Fuuuuuuuuck," Alec moaned, his body tensing and jerking. He felt himself come into Magnus, and then his eyes rolled back as his world went black. Then his body relaxed, and he felt like he was floating, floating, floating slowly back to Earth. 

His vision was blurry as he just about collapsed on top of Magnus. Faintly he became aware of Magnus gently caressing his face and hair. 

And Alec just _mewled_ , before sighing with satisfaction.

_What type of sound had come out from him? He's never heard himself make that sound before..._

"Ooooooh I _like_ that sound. I guess that meant it was good for you?" Magnus asked.

"Mhmm, so very, very good," Alec murmured, shifting his cheek so it was in the crook of Magnus's shoulder. He loved how it felt to lie against Magnus's smooth skin and muscular frame. He didn't want to move.

"I hope it was good for you too," he murmured, as he lifted his head slightly to look at Magnus. His gold cat eyes regarded Alec with intense affection. 

"It was," Magnus said. Alec smiled widely, his eyes fluttering. Magnus suspected that the Shadowhunter was about to fall asleep in the next few minutes. Sure enough, Alec's breathing started to become more even little by little, with his body relaxing more and more...

"I _really, really like you_ , Magnus," Alec’s husky voice whispered. A short while later, soft snores started filling the air from his side.

Magnus just giggled softly, turning to deliver a soft kiss to Alec's forehead. 

_What a sweetheart,_ he thought fondly. 

He suddenly remembered that he was supposed to tell Alec all about Jumper tonight. 

Well, that certainly didn’t pan out, did it, he thought. Well, that would just have to wait until the morning. 

Right now, he just wanted to snuggle with his Shadowhunter. He glanced over at Alec lovingly as his eyes started to grow heavy. Sighing happily, he settled his head comfortably on the pillow, and allowed himself to drift off for some well-deserved sleep.


	7. The Extent of One's Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys enjoy some morning activities (AHEM), and then Alec finally finds out the extent of Jumper's capabilities, leading Alec to ask Magnus some important questions that he's been wondering about for awhile...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has SMUT  
> (yea you know how the boys cannot keep their hands off one another)  
> And then the boys discuss Jumper. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Alec’s eyes fluttered – once, twice, three times – before they opened. 

For a quick second, he didn’t know where he was. _This was not his bed._

And –

_HE WAS NAKED. WHAT –_

He never slept in the nude. And, uhm, he didn’t own gold silk sheets. And his room didn’t have gold walls either, which made him feel like he was sleeping in some kind of heavenly place –

_OH._

_Magnus_. Who was sleeping next to him, curled up in those silk sheets, his bare shoulders and upper back to him, snoozing softly.

Who had fallen apart beneath him last night as they explored each other’s bodies and moved together, whispering words of love. He hoped he hadn’t disappointed.

_It had been incredible for him…_

Smiling as he gazed at the warlock, Alec shifted himself over so he could spoon against Magnus’s back – the skin was just so sleek and smooth and golden there. He looped his arms around Magnus and pulled him closer.

He was so incredibly aroused, yet again, feeling himself harden as he pressed his body against the warlock’s back. Alec nuzzled his nose and lips gently against the nape of his neck, feeling the soft hairs tickle his lips. He let his lips move and drag slowly against the skin, taking care to cover every inch thoroughly.

He thought he felt Magnus stir shortly after he had started kissing his neck.

“Mmmm,” Magnus hummed. “I’m still half-asleep, but don’t stop. That feelsdivine.”

Alec grinned, tightening his arms around him. “Good morning,” he murmured, his mouth next to Magnus’s ear. He gently nuzzled the warlock’s ear and neck yet again, drawing out soft moans. 

Magnus shifted and turned until he faced Alec, wrapped partially with the sheet around his body.

His face, free of makeup, was still exquisite. His long dark lashes framed soft brown eyes, which gazed adoringly back at him. 

_GOD HE’S EVEN BEAUTIFUL WITHOUT THE MAKEUP…_

“You’re beautiful just like this, you know that?” Alec murmured.

“As are you, my glorious angel,” Magnus said softly. “How did you sleep, darling?”

“Like a baby,” Alec admitted. 

He couldn’t help breaking into a goofy smile at that moment.

“What?” Magnus murmured, reaching up with his hand to cup Alec’s face.

“Nothing,” Alec said, still smiling that goofy smile. “I’m just… _happy_.”

He pulls Magnus into a hug, pressing his body to his -- creating a long line of heat -- savoring the warmth and sensations it creates.

Magnus laughed softly as he allowed himself to be cuddled by Alec Lightwood. The Shadowhunter buried his face into Magnus’s shoulder and breathed in with a deep sigh.

This wasn’t even an embrace suggesting anything sexual in nature, despite their being naked.

It was an embrace filled with feelings of love, security, and safety. 

Something about this Shadowhunter was just so endearing. Even this hug felt special, as if Alec was literally giving everything of himself.

Then again, Magnus thought, Nephilim were usually brought up not to acknowledge emotions as important, or even to express emotions, so perhaps that interpretation was more valid than he had previously thought. 

At least Magnus hoped that Alec was able to finally feel like he could be open around Magnus – in his presence, in his loft, and in this relationship.

That’s what they had, a relationship. He had to pinch himself at times. A Warlock and a Shadowhunter. And Alec’s heart had sought him out.

He was indeed one of a kind. 

He was amazing.

Being infatuated by someone potentially wonderful was one thing. But allowing oneself to fall hard for someone was far riskier. 

Up until now, Magnus hadn’t been sure if that opportunity would ever come again, given the way his ex Camille Belcourt had tossed his heart away in the garbage like it had been nothing.

Somehow, he didn’t think Alec Lightwood would be that way. 

One could tell certain things about someone just by the way they acted, and the principles they held. Alec Lightwood held many things in his life with great esteem, close to his heart.

And the way that Alec was holding him now. he felt important. Precious.

And then he felt Alec grow hard against his thigh, followed by the Shadowhunter rutting against him. 

Magnus was getting hard again too.

_Oh, that was such a turn-on –_

The Shadowhunter pulled away slightly. His cheeks were pink.

“Sorry,” Alec mumbled. “I can’t help it.”

Magnus pulled him back in. “Not to worry, mon cher. That’s perfectly natural. You want me, and I certainly want you.” Playfully, he nipped Alec on the nose, then covered his lips with his own. 

Alec’s breath quickened as Magnus’s soft lips caressed his own. Their lips parted and they slowly licked into each other’s mouths. What started off as slow increased in intensity before long, and soon they were moaning into each other’s mouths while full on rubbing their erections together. 

Alec threw his head back, his lips red from being kissed, his mouth partially open and his chest heaving. Magnus clutched at Alec while his lips found the Deflect Rune on his neck and started sucking, hard. Alec inhaled sharply, reacting to what Magnus was doing to his neck. God it felt so good –

Magnus rolled on top of Alec, sliding both hands down to Alec’s wrists, holding them in place. He started sucking at his neck harder than before. 

Hmm, Magnus’s body on him was solid, much more solid than it felt last night, and especially when Magnus was concentrating on holding down his wrists. 

Alec attempted to shake free of his grip. Nothing budged. Instead, Magnus just continued to kiss and suck at his neck with even more intensity, then lifted his lips to claim his mouth with even more passion than before. 

Alec was currently being held down by Magnus and not free to move much at all. For some reason that excited him so much, he couldn’t help gasping and moaning into Magnus’s mouth as he arched his back, pressing his body as close to Magnus’s as possible.

He was so turned on by this, it wasn’t funny.

“Oh, my little angel,” Magnus murmured. “You seem like you are enjoying yourself quite a bit.”

“Mmm,” Alec murmured.

Magnus leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“So,” he said softly. “Is there anything I can do for you right now?” 

He let go of both wrists, letting one hand travel lower and lower, tracing past his abs, lightly brushing his hard-on and balls. Alec involuntarily jumped, accompanied by a moan. He then grabbed Alec’s cock with his hand and started stroking it firmly, up and down. 

“How does it feel like?” Alec asked softly.

“What?” Magnus asked, studying him curiously.

“Last night… I put my fingers back there,” he said, then he blushed furiously. “You seemed to really enjoy it.”

“Yea,” Magnus stated. “I did. You prepared me so well, darling.” He smiled dreamily.

“Does it really feel that good? Could you do it to me?” Alec asked curiously.

Magnus looked at him. “You really want to try it?” he asked in wonder.

Alec blushed again. “Yea, I think I do,” he said shyly. “You looked so incredible as you fell apart under my fingers…I can only imagine how good it feels.”

Magnus smiled. “Oh, that it does,” he said softly. “But you just need to be absolutely sure.”

Alec nodded. “I am,” he said firmly.

“Okay” Magnus said. “We will do this slowly, and I will talk you through it. If you are at all uncomfortable at any time, you need to let me know, okay?”

“Sure,” Alec said.

“Well, there is one thing I didn’t have you do last night, because you’re inexperienced, and I didn’t know what your level of comfort is with regard to these things,” Magnus said. “But sometimes, the tongue is also used to help lubricate, along with fingers…

_WHAT—_

The thought of it got Alec so hard precum pooled at the tip. Suddenly, he was breathing super hard. And nothing had happened yet!

“Egad,” Alec gasped. “Just do it.”

“Do it?” Magnus repeated.

“Y-Yea,” Alec huffed.

“Okay then,” Magnus said softly. He leaned in and kissed Alec lingeringly as his hand found his cock and started stroking. His lips and tongue slowly traced down Alec’s chest, then abs, continuing to travel downward. As Magnus moved himself between Alec’s legs, he continued to pump his length, wrapping his mouth around the head, swirling his tongue firmly around the head.

Alec’s back arched in response to that. As his hand continued to pump, Magnus’s body continued to travel south, dragging his tongue down over Alec’s sensitive testicles, and then his hands were slowly spreading Alec’s buttocks apart --

Alec felt Magnus’s hand get closer down there, and he prematurely _flinched_ involuntarily –

Then a hot wet tongue dragged around his rim, and his eyes rolled back. He nearly comes with a loud gasp. Well, at least he thought he was going to, but instead it was just more than the usual amount of precum which shot out. 

Magnus’s hands shot out to hold Alec in place by his hips as he continued to lick and suck at the rim. 

Then Magnus started darting his tongue in and out of the hole. Alec’s body was practically thrashing about now --

He shut his eyes tightly, his fists clenching at the sheets, as his breaths ran ragged. The sensations shocked his nerve endings, and it was overwhelming him. 

He couldn’t even begin to describe how incredible it felt to have Magnus so close and doing something this intimate with him. Magnus was moaning deeply into his thighs and groin, making Alec think he was enjoying it as much as he was...

Eventually, Magnus lifted his face from in between his legs, looking up at him with hooded eyes, his glamour having fallen awhile ago. 

"How'd that feel?" He asked Alec.

"Incredible," Alec breathed.

"Okay, I'm going to start pushing in, ok?" Magnus said.

Alec nodded jerkily.

One finger began to push in. Alec bore down on it, initially flinching, but then his walls clenched tightly around the finger. Magnus slid the finger slightly in and out and Alec moaned.

"Here comes the second," Magnus murmured.

Suddenly Alec felt more pressure and fullness, but it wasn't bad at all, and he could more acutely feel the drag of Magnus's fingers as he thrust slowly in and out of Alec. The slight twist of his fingers at times would hit a particular spot, making Alec black out --

_HOLY FUCK WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?_

_"Fucking incredible,"_ Alec muttered, continuing to fist the sheets and hardly aware of what was happening.

"...third..." Magnus was saying. 

_WHAT DID HE SAY? DID HE SAY, THIRD --?!_

And then the sensation of having three fingers in there all at once --

Stretching him out, twisting and hitting his prostrate was so fucking insane, and shit --

Alec shuddered violently, lurching, as he came, shooting everywhere, getting some on himself and a good deal on Magnus.

He knew what had just inadvertently happened, and he was _mortified_. 

But he was too spent to think about it, as waves of pleasure and release flooded within his veins.

And as he came back down to Earth, he groaned and squinted at Magnus while being thoroughly embarrassed. His whole face was burning.

Magnus, however, was gazing at him with lust and affection. Apparently, he had already cleaned himself up with magic, as there wasn't any mess on him. 

"I guess I'm just that good, huh?" he said, smirking. "And by the way, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. I happened to get myself off just now, as I was helping you to get off…”

Alec was too spent to argue. "That was hot? Uh okay, if you say so," he muttered.

He still didn't think there was anything hot about that...

"Well, I guess a shower is necessary. Anyway, we were about to get up anyway," the warlock purred. "Care to join?"

"Help me up?" Alec asked. "Feeling a bit unsteady right now." He reached out with his hand. The Warlock grasped his hand with his own and pulled him up, chuckling as he did so.

…..

After a rather uneventful shower (meaning -- all they did was shower, or rather it was Magnus who helped to wash Alec, since Alec was basically boneless, woozy, and unsteady after everything that had happened), Magnus led Alec to the couch and had him sit down. 

Alec didn’t resist.

Magnus grinned, looking at Alec, his hair wrapped in a dark green towel, and wearing a plush dark green chenille robe, his face a bit grumpy looking, and his eyes still a bit unfocused.

“Well, someone looks like they’re ready for breakfast,” Magnus said grandly, as he swooped down to give Alec a loud resounding kiss on the cheek. He noticed Alec’s grumpiness. 

“Aww, why the long face?” he cooed.

“Things got interrupted,” Alec muttered. “I was hoping to accomplish much more this morning, but apparently I didn’t last that long.”

It took Magnus all of a minute to realize what Alec meant by that, and his glamour dropped. _OH?_

Magnus’s cheeks grew pink. _Well, he would have been totally down for that. But then, there was always later…_

“Well, well,” the warlock cooed, “Looks like I created a monster. Tsk tsk, such a bad influence.” 

Magnus made a face at Alec, sticking out his tongue cutely.

A small grin tugged at Alec’s lips despite himself – how was this warlock _this_ cute? 

Before Magnus knew what was happening, Alec had tugged the warlock by the lapels of his robe, and crushed his lips to his.

“You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, do you know that?" Alec said seriously, when they parted, looking into the warlock’s gold cat eyes. “You are simply the best.”

Magnus just stared at the amazing Shadowhunter in front of him – who was too good to be true. “Ah, a warlock could totally get used to this,” he murmured, his heart thumping loudly in his chest.

They held a meaningful gaze for a moment. Magnus was the first to break away.

“Well, let me get some breakfast for us, and we can start the day,” he said softly, giving Alec a huge smile. 

Alec’s heart fluttered as he smiled back.

….

After summoning breakfast, and making coffee, Alec and Magnus each had a full plate of French toast with strawberry and banana compote, bacon and sunnyside eggs, with freshly squeezed orange juice and two cups of steaming Kona blend on the coffee table in front of them.

Suddenly they heard some chittering. 

“Oh, it’s Jumper!” Alec said delightedly.

He jumped up from the sofa and went over to the tank. 

Jumper’s eight jeweled eyes were bright, and they seemed to focus on Alec, lifting a leg to wave at the Shadowhunter. Apparently the jumping spider had been extra hungry last night, as more than half of the bugs they had placed in the tank were now gone.

“Hey, Magnus,” Alec said, as an idea came to him. “Could Jumper hang out with us in the living room? You know he’s really good at staying put when he needs to be.”

“Of course,” Magnus said cheerfully. “He’s family now, isn’t he?”

Alec gazed at Jumper as the words registered in his mind and heart. _Family._ His cheeks grew quite warm.

"Hey buddy," he said softly. "Did you miss me? Magnus and I missed you. We want you to come sit by us while we have breakfast. Now come along." 

He reached into the tank and placed his hand, palm up, on the ground, a few inches from Jumper -- signaling to him that it was okay to climb onto his hand. Jumper chittered as he ambled onto the offered palm. Alec smiled as he gently lifted Jumper out, and giggled when Jumper quickly scampered up his arm to sit at his shoulder. Apparently that had become a favorite spot for him, Alec thought affectionately.

He turned to make his way back to the living room.

“Meow.”

Chairman Meow was standing in front of him, his gray ears pointed, and his yellow green eyes looking up at him. More specifically, the cat seemed to be looking at the unfamiliar creature on his shoulder with curiosity and even a little bit of apprehension.

Alec smiled. “Hi, Chairman Meow,” he said softly. “Missed you last night, seemed like you were scarce for some reason. Anyway, you know I’m always happy to see you.” He got down on one knee, at Chairman’s eye level, to scratch Chairman Meow behind the ears, eliciting a loud purr from the cat. The cat tilted his head and rubbed against his hand while enjoying the stimulation behind his ears.

“Hey, so what’s this, I see? No love for me? Sheesh, _traitors_ ,” came a very sardonic yet affectionate sounding voice a few feet away.

Alec resisted the urge to burst into laughter, afraid that the suddenness of it might cause a scare in both Chairman Meow and Jumper. He rolled his eyes at Magnus’s remark.

“Oh, Magnus, no need to be jealous. They are both completely _yours_ ,” Alec deadpanned. 

Magnus tittered. “Yes, I know,” he said, grinning. “Besides, the Chairman came over to sit with me initially. But that was before he sensed that you were here, and then I was just completely forgotten.”

He pouted at Alec. _Oh god that pout ---_

“C’mon, let’s go to Magnus,” he whispered to Chairman. Chairman looked at him for a moment, and then put both paws upon his arm. It surprised Alec. “Oh, you want to be picked up?” he asked. “Well, okay then.” He normally wouldn’t have chanced it, being that Chairman had yet to meet Jumper, who was still currently holding steady on his shoulder. However, Chairman Meow seemed a gentle sort, and Jumper could totally handle himself if needed. So he wasn’t concerned.

Anyway, he needn’t have worried. As he held out his arms and Chairman jumped into them, Jumper didn’t even seem to react. Then when Chairman was steady, cuddled in his arms, he did climb up slightly to sniff at Jumper, who didn’t even flinch. Then Chairman just purred and got back into cuddle position in Alec’s arms.

Upon reaching the couch, Alec sat down next to Magnus.

Chairman immediately crawled out from Alec’s arms, and settled in Magnus’s arms.

“Bonjour, mon amour,” he crooned at Chairman Meow, scratching the top of the cat’s head gently. 

Flicking a finger toward the floor, Chairman’s food and water bowls appeared by his feet. Chairman let out an appreciative rowr as he jumped down and started to eat.

Both Magnus and Alec laughed.

“Well I guess now we are both forgotten. Priorities,” Magnus said dryly. “But I guess we can take our cue from that, as well.” Magnus peered at Jumper, still sitting on Alec’s shoulder. “Well, little one, I’m sure you would love to sit there all day, but it’s certainly not the best place for you to have some breakfast. Do you mind if I set you down somewhere in the meantime?”

Jumper chittered in accordance. Magnus flicked his fingers, and the tank was suddenly next to the coffee table with new bugs crawling around in it. Then that blue magic surrounded Jumper, taking hold and bringing him safely into the tank.

Magnus looked at Alec, who looked back at him affectionately. “Okay, now we can eat,” he said.

Enthusiastically, both dug in to their breakfasts, and blissfully ate. When they were sated, they both sat back against the couch with their coffees.

By this time, Jumper had also made sport of and eaten his fill of bugs and seemed a very satisfied little spider, and had chittered at both of them, letting them know that he wanted out of his tank.

He also seemed a bit slower in ambling up Alec’s arm to sit at his shoulder again, which had made Alec laugh. He knew the look of food coma when he saw it. _How funny he would be able to sense that, he thought_ , stifling back a giggle.

Chairman Meow was now curled up in Magnus’s lap, gently snoozing.

“So,” Magnus said thoughtfully, taking a sip of coffee from his cup. “I suppose you want to know about Jumper…”

“Most definitely,” Alec said. 

He turned his head slightly to peer at Jumper, who chittered happily at him.

It certainly had been a whirlwind of events – him receiving Jumper as a gift, Magnus blessing him with magic, then all the other things that had occurred – Raj freaking out when he’d been busted snooping in Alec’s room, the crazy way Jumper had snuck out (and possibly hopped onto him) when they had gone on that mission, and saving his life).

_So many questions…_

Magnus took a deep breath and then started talking.

“Actually,” he said, “it’s all quite simple. I wanted to make sure you were protected to some extent at all times, even if I couldn’t be there with you. I mean, of course I know you can completely handle yourself, Alexander, as you were bred and trained for what the Clave wants in a soldier—” 

He grinned as Alec made a face at that.

“Yea, well, that’s besides the point,” Magnus said with a laugh. “But back to what I was saying. I infused some magic in Jumper that would protect you, and the extent of that protection would depend upon the size and type of threat that you were facing at the time. Then Jumper would act accordingly. His bond to you and his reaction to the threat stems from the magic I infused within him. My magic does react according to my emotions when it comes to you.”

Magnus felt breathless after saying all of that. In fact the last line seemed to take a lot out of him. He looked at Alec, trying to gauge his feelings. Magnus had been nervous about even bringing up the big part that emotions played in all of this. He feared it would be too much too soon, as this relationship was fairly new. And perhaps he should not have done so much in such a short time.

But that was all hindsight now, and so he would have to bear the brunt of Alec’s reactions – whether good or bad.

“So, tell me, Alexander. What exactly did Jumper do?“ Magnus asked curiously, looking directly at Alec.

So Alec told him. He reminded him about the Raj incident, and they shared a good laugh with that. 

He then Magnus about how he had introduced Jumper to Isabelle, but then they were called on a last minute mission, so they had to leave. But that they had placed Jumper back in the tank before leaving on the mission. 

Lastly, he went into detail about the mission – how one of the demons had gotten Alec alone, with the siblings too far away to be effective, and Alec not being able to use his bow and arrows due to Alec being knocked on the ground. 

Alec could see a slight vein pop up on the side of Magnus’s temple with furrowed brows while he was describing it. But then he got to Jumper’s part, where he had just leapt out of nowhere, and was racing toward the demon with incredible speed, and Magnus’s eyes just _widened_ like saucers, and he yelled, “Whoa!” quite happily. As Alec finished the tale, about how Jumper had wrapped the demon completely in an inpenetrable web, and allowing Alec to shoot an arrow to fatally kill the demon, there was a joyous look on Magnus’s face with a big smile and his cheeks were flushed. 

He looked extremely pleased with himself.

“Wow, even I couldn’t have predicted how Jumper would have reacted to the demon…but provided that it was a life-threatening situation for you, it was certainly warranted,” Magnus said. He looked impressed. “Well, it’s certainly how I would have reacted if you were in danger in front of me…”

Magnus saw the expression on Alec’s face as he was telling the story – even though it had happened yesterday, it still seemed like Alec was still shocked that things had happened as they did. 

“I guess this must be a lot to process for you…” Magnus said slowly. He looked away.

Alec swallowed hard _._ _This was a lot to process._ That was not just any ordinary magic that Magnus had infused in Jumper.

It was practically a protective spell, like Jumper had become his _guardian_.

_Was he worth all of that?_

“You did _all_ of that? Just for me?” he asked, blinking. He still couldn’t believe it. 

Magnus seemed taken aback by his reaction. He was momentarily speechless as he gauged the Shadowhunter’s reaction.

Just then, demon attack replayed in Alec’s mind on loop. 

_He had been so afraid he was going to die…_

_The quickness and intensity that Jumper had jumped into action had astounded him, even as shellshocked as he had been at the time._

_It had almost seemed that as soon as Alec had realized he was about to be overpowered, that Jumper had SENSED that, and JUMPED right into the fray without any hesitation or regard to his own life --_

“Magnus,” Alec uttered, his voice husky and full of emotion. “I can’t believe you did this for me. I really thought I was going to die that day when facing the demon, but Jumper jumped right in front of me and threw out all his power to save me. I was so grateful to him, you know? But now I know the extent of that came from _you_.”

He took a deep breath. “I am so lucky to have someone who cares for me that much. You have no idea what that means to me,” he said.

His heart was beating so hard and fast in his chest as the words came out.

“Magnus,” he breathed. “I l-love you. You have no idea…”

Magnus just stared. His mouth went dry as Alec said those words, and his head was spinning. Had Alec just said…

His glamour dropped. 

“I mean it,” Alec said, with a bit more conviction in his voice. His hazel eyes looked directly into Magnus’s gold cat eyes, now full of wonder. I’ve never met anyone remotely like you, or have anyone ever do for me what you’ve done. And I’ve never felt this way about anything or anyone before. And please don’t tell me I’m too young to know anything. I know a great person with a kind heart when I meet one. And you are beyond anyone that I’ve ever met.”’

They just stared at one another for a moment.

“Alexander,” Magnus finally said, breaking the silence. Magnus’s eyes were glistening, his gaze piercing and full of emotion. “You continue to surprise me. You are beyond amazing yourself. I love you, too.”

Alec just continued staring at Magnus, as those words sunk in.

And then suddenly Alec had leaned in, enveloping Magnus in his arms, and kissing him within an inch of his life, like he’s never kissed him before.

And Magnus folded him in as he kissed him back just as fervently, with those wonderful arms around him.

Alec had never felt more safe, loved, or secure. With _absolute_ trust in his heart toward this warlock – as he had always accepted Alec for who he was from the very start, along with encouraging his path toward living for himself and his beliefs.

  


END

  


  


  


  


  


  


PS _thank you all for reading. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this for all of you. Until the next time!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore comments and kudos, won't you leave one for this particular story (Hot Mess) after reading? It would make my day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Sabby1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabby1/pseuds/sabby1) for beta-ing. Love you!
> 
> Now there's a fourth fic in this universe: focusing on Jumper :) [A Shadowhunter, A Warlock, And the Little One In-Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507510?view_full_work=true), please consider checking it out. Kudos/comments for the fic would be greatly appreciated


End file.
